Dreams of a Concussed Mind series
by TigreMalabarista
Summary: Each chapter is a self contained story. Summary: Knights, speakeasys, westerns ... head injuries bring on strange dreams for Ralph, Pam and Bill.
1. A Californian in King Maxwell's Court

**"A Californian in King Maxwell's Court"**

(Thanks to Lauren and Ms Boku for beta'ing)

-----------------------------

It was a warm spring day and Ralph and Pam were walking around the mall and enjoying the day off. Ralph told Bill to not bother the two unless is was an absolute emergency... as in it could destroy California or the world.

Ralph turned to his wife and smiled. "So, where do you want to go now," he asked.

"Well, I thought we could go ice skating," said Pam. Seeing Ralph wince, she smiled. "I mean you have the suit on, so you shouldn't worry about falling down all the time."

The blonde-haired man chuckled. "OK, I'll admit that I have fun skating, but it's always better when you try to help me up," he said giving a wink.

Pam laughed, only to stop when Ralph stared at a store sign. She could tell it _wasn't_ because he was interested in the items inside. "Ralph, what is it hun? Are you getting a holograph?"

"Yeah, that store's being robbed," said Ralph as he ducked into a side hallway and started unbuttoning his shirt to change into the jammies. Just then, a man ran out of the store and into the hallway, gun drawn. A woman saw the scene and screamed, while other mall-goers started running around.

The gunman started shooting several shots into the area. Pam, worried someone would get hurt, picked up a baseball from the sports store and threw it at the man. The throw hit the gunman's arm as he fired a shot. The bullet broke a support wire to a dragon display near the kids' playground about 15 feet away from him. Realizing who the thrower was, he turned to aim a shot at Pam.

Ralph, trying to take off his shirt, decided enough of the suit was showing, ran through the hallway and crashed into the gunman before he could fire. The gunman's head struck the floor, knocking him out.

Ralph looked up and frowned. "Pam, I know you want to help, but this was one time you shouldn't have done that," he said.

"I know hun, but he could've hurt someone, especially a child here in the kids' play area," said Pam as she stood near the playground. There were a couple of kids hiding in the tunnels, crying for their parents but all right.

"True, but still I have the suit and would be protected. I don't want you to get hurt," he said as he saw the security guard come up and took the gunman into custody.

As Ralph and the security guard talked, Pam started to think about what Ralph said. 'Huh, I know he has the suit, but he doesn't always have to be a knight in his funny armor,' she mused. Pam woke up out of her thoughts when she heard a groaning noise and a snap. Turning around, she saw the head of the dragon start to tilt at an odd angle. Hearing another snap, Pam watched in horror as the head started to swing down toward the ground. A man was standing underneath, oblivious to the danger.

"Look out," Pam screamed as she ran over and shoved the man away. Pam felt a sharp pain in her head before the world grew dim and she fell to the ground...

Ralph saw Pam receive a glancing blow from the fairly heavy fiberglass dragonhead and fall to the ground. "Pam!" he shouted and ran over to her motionless form. Kneeling, he checked Pam's pulse and breathing. Lifting an eyelid to look into her eyes, Ralph frowned when he saw they were rolled into the back of her head. He became more worried when she wouldn't respond to his shaking her shoulder or vocal commands.

Ralph looked up at the man Pam shoved out of the way, who was shaken but unhurt. "Call the paramedics," he said.

The man nodded and Ralph turned back to his wife. "Pamela, this is no time to take a nap... Come on honey wake up... Pam... " he kept urging...

Pam felt a warm breeze caress her cheek as she slowly opened her eyes. Wincing at the bright light and the slight pain in her head, she frowned. "Ralph, hun what happened," she said groggily. Sitting up, Pam was shocked to see that she was not in the middle of the mall, but a field.

"What..." she said dumbfounded and rubbed her eyes in disbelief. "How did I get here? If Ralph decided to fly us to some exotic location while I was asleep..."

Her thoughts were stopped when she saw a man running from a distance. To her surprise, he reminded her of the person she shoved out of the way... when did she shove someone, she thought... and was wearing green tights, a long gray tunic and a belt.

"Milady are you all right," said the man. "We saw you fall down and we were afraid you were unwell."

'Great, Ralph decided to bring me to the Renaissance fair,' she grumbled to herself as she stood. "Uh no, just tripped over my own two feet like a normal klutz," she chuckled. Seeing the man's puzzled look, she sighed remembering that the actors tried to keep in period language and get patrons to do it too. "I am well," she said. "I think."

"I am glad. My master, he is a knight, was concerned you might've been injured. May I ask what your name is fair maiden," he said.

"Well, I'm Pam, er Pamela."

"I am Derek of his majesty King Maxwell's court," he said. "Come, prithtee, to where my master is."

"Your master," she chuckled. "Come on, no one else is here, you can talk to me about the real world. So, how do you think the Dodgers will do the rest of the season?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know the Dodgers, the baseball team? They're right now playing the Astros and then they have to play the Mets before the All-Star break. Well, that's what I've heard anyway from my friends."

"Milady are you sure you are well," he said. "I don't know anything about these 'Dodgers' or 'Astros.' The only 'Astros' I have heard is our 'astro'loger and healer."

Pam looked at the man to see if he was just trying to keep in character, but she noticed from the look in his eye that he was very serious in his comments. She started to think about what she was seeing. There were no booths, no jousts, nothing that resembled a fair. 'This isn't a Renaissance fair,' she thought, frowning. 'This is real, but I don't see Ralph. Where is he?'

She started to say something as she saw a man wearing some sort of suit of chain mail armor and draped with a black cloak with red trim come riding in on a white stallion. "Milady, what brings you to our fair land," he said as he dismounted.

Pam blinked in surprise as she took in the man's appearance. He was fairly tall, lean, had soft blue eyes... and blonde, curly hair. She started to say something when the world started to spin and grimaced as she felt a pain in her head.

The man, seeing her sway, frowned. "Are you all right milady," he started.

Pam nodded weakly, but the dizziness and pain in her head increased and she started to topple over. She felt strong arms catch her, and her last thought before passing out was what was Ralph doing here in the Middle Ages too... but not know her.

Derek watched in concern as he his master lowered Pam to the ground. "Sir Ralph, what is wrong with the maiden," he asked.

"I am afraid Derek she had a bit of a fright and swooned," he said gently patting Pam's hand. Pam stirred and looked around, seeing Ralph's doppelganger offer her what appeared to be a canteen. "Milady are you well? Here, have a sip of wine."

Pam shook her head, trying to clear her head of the cobwebs. "Fine, I think I just fainted," she said as she sat up and accepted a sip of the wine. "I'll be all right soon. What is your name?"

"I am Sir Ralph, and I am glad you are feeling better," said Ralph. "My page and I were headed toward the castle to participate in a tournament when we saw you fall down in the meadow and a horse running off. As it appears we cannot retrieve your horse, would you like to join us on our trip there?"

Pam smiled. "I'd like that, thank you." Sir Ralph nodded and picked up Pam in his arms. Noticing her questioning look, he smiled. "Sorry for assuming, milady. I did not want you to swoon again and as such wanted to help you get on my steed."

Pam, not really used to this sort of babying, only chuckled as she was placed on the horse and Sir Ralph mounted, sitting behind her. When Derek after he retrieved his horse, Sir Ralph clicked his tongue and his horse started forward.

As they rode to the castle, Pam winced and rubbed her head. Sir Ralph frowned. "Milady I believe we need to take you to a healer," he said.

Pam shook her head. "No, I'm sure I am well, it's just I'm trying to remember how I got here," she said. "I remember was I was in the mall and I shoved someone away from something..."

"I do not know what this 'mall' is, but it is not wise to tax yourself with worries, as it will only make you ill again," he said. "However, I must confess that I do have a worry myself, and it concerns the tournament."

Pam was going to ask, but they arrived at the castle. The guardsmen, obviously knowing who this Ralph was, lowered the drawbridge and the group crossed. Once inside, Ralph dismounted and helped Pam off the horse as well. "Milady..." he started.

"Please call me Pamela," she said, realizing for certain now that Pam would probably receive an odd response. Sir Ralph nodded. "As you wish. Lady Pamela, I will talk to one of the servants and see if I can get you more proper attire. We are going to attend a feast with the king and it would be unseemly to be wearing men's attire."

Pam made a face, but realized that he did know best in this case. "All right, I will wait here with Derek for you," she said.

As Sir Ralph turned to head inside a building, the group heard a shout and the beginning sounds of sword fighting.

"Damn," said Sir Ralph and blushed, remembering Pam was there. "Sorry, milady. I must head over there and help... apologies for what I'm about to do next."

Pam was confused at his comment, but then she saw Sir Ralph pull off his cloak, revealing there was more to the chain mail than she thought. Sir Ralph was wearing a suit of armor, but instead of all silver, was also red and black and had a familiar symbol... just like the jammies. Sir Ralph then ran faster than a train to the fight. Derek and Pam followed and, ducking behind a cart full of food, watched the melee. Pam was surprised to see that this Ralph dispatched the swordsmen just like her Ralph did... by throwing them around. After a few minutes, the swordsmen were lying around in various states of injury or consciousness. Smiling, he turned around and noticed Pam and Derek looking on. "Lady Pamela, I hope I did not startle you," he said.

"No, you just remind me of someone I know," Pam said wryly. "Who were those men?"

"My guess is they are Giles Arseen's men," he said, frowning. "They have been trying to take over King Maxwell's kingdom for some time. I have been bequeathed with special powers to fight them off... Well, I can explain better later on. As of now, we need to head back to where we were so you can change your clothes and we can join the king for his feast."

The trio departed, not noticing Arseen following their every moment. "Well now, you think you can defeat me Sir Ralph," he said. "Just wait until the tournament. I will make sure it is a tournament you never forget... in the hereafter."

------------------------------------------------

After about a half hour having maidservants fuss with her, Pam walked out in a rose colored gown and met Sir Ralph and Derek. They walked to the king's throne room to be greeted with a feast. Pam's eyes widened when she saw Bill on the throne... well apparently here King Maxwell. She stumbled a bit, only to have Sir Ralph steady her. "I'm all right, I just stumbled," said Pam, blushing slightly.

Sir Ralph nodded and grinned as the three walked up to the king, bowing. "Your Majesty, Sir Ralph and Page Derek at your loyal service," said Sir Ralph. "And may I present Lady Pamela of..." He turned to Pam. "I didn't ask where you hail from, Lady Pamela."

"Uh, California," said Pam quickly, hoping it sounded somewhat believable to the group.

"Lady Pamela of California," said Sir Ralph.

The king nodded. "It is indeed an honor to meet you Lady Pamela, please join us for dinner. We will have entertainment shortly."

Pam sat down looking at the food layout. There was every type of food imaginable, and some things that she had never seen before. As they ate dinner, a group of entertainers entered and bowed. Rolling her eyes, Pam started chuckling. The minstrels looked like Cyler, Rhonda and Paco. The fourth, a jester, looked just like Tony.

The king smiled. "Proceed with your song," he said.

Cyler and Paco took out a lyre and a small drum and began playing as Rhonda started singing. "Alas, my love you do me wrong..." she began.

Tony decided to take the moment and start talking in the middle of the song, upsetting the king. "Be silent jester," he said. "You will have your turn to entertain once the minstrels finish their song."

"Good sir, it is just that I have a very funny joke I would like to say right now and..." he started only to be stopped when Rhonda kicked him in the seat of his pants. The jester frowned while Rhonda looked around as though she didn't do anything. This charade allowed Cyler to give him a kick as well, much to the amusement of the court.

Tony, however, was not amused. "All right, if you the three of you are quite done with your humor, perhaps I can sing..." He started to sing, only it was off key. The audience, not enjoying it, started to throw food at the man and he ran out. Being gently waved away by the king as well, the minstrels bowed and exited.

Maxwell laughed. "Well, that ends that portion of the entertainment," he said. "Now, Lady Pamela, what brings you to our fair lands?"

"I'm not too sure, I remember being somewhere else helping someone and then waking up here," she said.

Sir Ralph frowned. "Lady Pamela, you did not mention waking up in the meadow earlier," he said. "Were you thrown from your horse some time before we saw you and it fled when we arrived or do you think you someone might've tried to kidnap you and you escaped?"

"I don't know Ra... I mean Sir Ralph. My head does hurt however. Maybe I hit it when I fell down. ..."

"I think that might have happened milady," he said, though he still was concerned. He then turned to Maxwell. "Your majesty, I did not want to worry you, but I had to fight off some men who were attacking competitors in tomorrow's tournament. They have since fled to wherever they came from. But I have my suspicions that they might have been followers of Giles Arseen."

The king frowned. "Arseen? He dare not show his face here after everything that happened. ..."

"My dear majesty, I can appear anywhere I want to," said a new voice. The group looked toward the door and saw Arseen standing in a suit of armor. Pam gasped when she saw the man looked familiar as well. ...

"What are you doing here, Arseen," growled the king.

"I am here because I want to participate in the tournament, and as such needed to pay my entry," said Arseen with a smirk. "Also, I want to challenge your best knight ... Sir Ralph."

Before the king could respond, Sir Ralph stood. "You have no right to be here or to challenge me. You betrayed your kinsmen and were banished."

"But my dear Ralph, I have all the right in the world," he said as another knight brought in Cyler. "I have captured your musicians and jester. Either you accept my challenge or they die starting with this one."

Maxwell frowned. "Touch one hair on their heads and you will die," he said motioning for his knights.

Arseen grinned and drew his dagger, about to slit Cyler's neck. He was surprised when he was broadsided by an apple hitting his head. The man dropped his weapon, while Cyler opened his eyes surprised he was still alive. Arseen turned and found Pam standing with another apple poised to throw.

"A woman?" the man chuckled, only to receive another apple to his head. He growled and went up to Pam, striking her. As she staggered, Sir Ralph stood, grabbing the man by his collar and picked him up to where his feet didn't touch the ground. "I suggest you not strike the lady again," he growled.

Arseen, realizing he found the blonde-haired knight's week spot chuckled. "I will not harm a hair on her head or my captives... so long as you accept my challenge."

Pam could see Sir Ralph ponder the proposal. "Very well, as I do not want to see harm come to Lady Pamela or anyone here," he said, resigned to the challenge. "We will meet at the jousting fields tomorrow at the appointed time."

"I would like it to be the first joust," said Arseen.

"I have no quarrels with the choice."

"Then it is agreed. Now, I will let this one stay here with you but the other three captives will remain with my party until the joust. That way, you cannot deny me of the challenge." Arseen left, and a collective sigh was heard around the room.

Maxwell frowned at Sir Ralph. "Knight, you know that it is considered unseemly to accept challenges from banished members of my court," he said.

"I know, your majesty, but unfortunately Arseen threatened several lives, and I cannot allow that, traitor or no," said Sir Ralph, slightly ashamed. "I will use the scrying power of my armor to keep watch over the other three until the tournament. I cannot risk their health by challenging Arseen's knights tonight."

"Very well. Now it is late and I am sure Lady Pamela is tired after her trip to my kingdom. I will give you a room here to sleep in and you can join us for the tournament tomorrow. Sir Ralph, will you escort her to the guest rooms?"

Sir Ralph nodded and offered his arm to Pam. "Thank you, Bi... I mean your Majesty," said Pam as she accepted the offer the two left the room.

As they were walking, Pam started to see an image form in front of her eyes. She realized it was a holograph when she felt Sir Ralph's arm tense up in embarrassment at possibly frightening her. "Don't worry Sir Ralph, I've seen scrying before," she said, smiling at the memory of the first holograph her Ralph shared with her.

The knight smiled. "I do apologize however. It appears that Arseen is back in his quarters talking to his men. He is now checking on the other three entertainers, and they appear to be unharmed," he said. "I will have to face him tomorrow, as per my promise, but I will also take care of the minstrels as well."

They arrived at the room and Pam started to give Sir Ralph a kiss. He placed a hand on her mouth shaking his head. Pam, realizing her error, grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry Sir Ralph, it's just you remind me of someone and I thought for a moment you were him."

"I understand, and given your day it is possible you were as confused as a lark," he said smiling. "I will have my page stop by at dawn and bring you to the tournament. I would be honored if you would visit me in my tent before I have to face Arseen."

"I'd be honored too, Sir Ralph. Goodnight," she said as she entered the room. As she sat down on the edge of the feather bed, she started to think about her day and kept trying to figure out how she got into the Middle Ages. All she knew for sure was that her head still ached and Arseen looked familiar. Sighing, she turned her mind to the tournament tomorrow and worried about the three entertainers who were being held captive. Pam smiled when she remembered Sir Ralph coming to her rescue and accepting the challenge to save the three others. "He does seem to be my Ralph, right down to the 'armor' bit," she said, suddenly wistful. "Right now, though, I need to rest so I can go to that tournament and keep an eye on everyone."

Before long, she nodded off and started dreaming a strange dream about ice skating, dragons and Ralph shaking her, insisting she wake up. Pam woke up abruptly, shaking her head in confusion. "Something's not right," she said to herself, but she couldn't figure out what it was. "Ralph keeps calling my name. I need to find a way to get out of here and back to him before something happens."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Arseen was in his tent when he saw a man enter. "Ah, Nigel, thank you for coming."

"Milord, I received word that you needed my assistance."

"I do," he said as he picked up a bottle off his table. "I need you to put a few drops of this in Sir Ralph's drink tomorrow, about a notch of the sundial before the joust."

"What is it?"

"Let's just say that it's a way to lull our esteemed knight into a state of insensibility, or at least enough that he loses the joust," said Arseen.

"As you wish, milord. I will do this before his page is aware of your plan," said Nigel, leaving.

As the man left, Arseen grinned. "By this time tomorrow, I will have what I want. Sir Ralph will be dead and I will send my knights in to take over Maxwell's kingdom. I will be the king."

---------------------------------------------------------------

The morning came surprisingly early for Pam as she heard a knock on the door. Climbing out of the bed and wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, she opened the door to see Derek outside. "Milady, you are not dressed. Are you still unwell?"

Pam smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm normally not up when the chickens are on a Saturday." When she saw the man frown, she sighed. "Never mind, it's just humor among a friend of mine. I will be ready shortly."

Derek stood outside the door as he waited for Pam to change. Once she was ready, the door opened again and she walked with Derek. "So, what is Sir Ralph doing," asked Pam.

"He is at prayers currently. You will be able to visit him once he is in his tent," he said, then cleared his throat. "I have a confession..."

"What is it, you can tell me," she said.

"I fear that Sir Ralph's life is in peril. He is a good fighter, but Arseen seems to be too conceding to Ralph's request to not harm you or the others."

Pam frowned. "You know, I had the same feeling myself last night. I'm going to look around the tournament to see if there's something strange is going on just to be on the safe side."

"Lady Pamela, I have been ordered by Ralph to keep an eye on you."

"All right, but you better hurry," she said as she darted through the tents. Derek started to follow her, but realized that he was lost in the maze of similar tents. He sighed and decided to find a way to reach Sir Ralph and tell him what happened.

As Pam walked around the tents, she stopped when she heard a man talk to Arseen. "So, Nigel, have you completed your task?"

"Yes, milord. I put the potion in Sir Ralph's draught and it should arrive at his tent within a short time."

"Good, once he drinks it, it will be only a matter of time before he begins to feel giddy. By the time he mounts his horse for the joust, it should be moments before he falls insensible," Arseen said. "He should fall off the horse during the joust and it will be easy for me to beat him and kill him. Once King Maxwell concedes defeat, I will send a message to my knights to invade the castle. Soon, the kingdom will be mine. Now, wait a while and then go into Sir Ralph's tent to make sure he drank the draught."

Pam walked away and blended in the crowd just before the two men entered the area. She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Lady Pamela, you shouldn't have tried to hide from me," said Derek, frowning. "You could have been hurt."

"I'm sorry Derek, but we need to get to Sir Ralph's tent and now," she said grabbing his arm.

"Have you gone mad now," he said pulling his arm away. "Our laws say you have to wait until he allows visitors. You are unwell, I will go summon a healer and ..."

"Derek, listen to me, your fear was right. Sir Ralph is in danger. I overheard Arseen talking about knocking him out. ..."

"Knocking him...?"

"Sorry, rendering him unconscious..." she said, and the man still had a blank look. "Swoon... fall insensible?"

"Curse that man," said Derek, finally understanding the reference. "Come on, we need to speak with Sir Ralph posthaste."

--------------------------------------------------------

Inside his tent, Sir Ralph was putting on his suit of armor. He shook his head, sensing something might be wrong, but was unable to see a vision. Just then, he heard footsteps outside. "Sir Ralph, may we enter," said Derek. "It is I, your page, and Lady Pamela."

"You may enter," he said as he went to pick up his drink. Gasping, Pam knocked the goblet from his hands, making the knight upset. "Lady Pamela, are you sure you are well? Maybe you should have stayed in the castle and..."

"Sir Ralph, with all due respect, you need to be quiet and listen," said Pam. "Your drink was drugged with a sleeping potion. Arseen was trying to knock... cause you to lose your senses so he could defeat you in the joust. He plans on killing you and then sending his knights in to the tournament to take over the kingdom."

Sir Ralph growled. "That fiend. I might just not wait until I face him in the joust," he said as he heard another noise at the door. Turning, he saw Nigel enter the room. The man was stunned to see the blonde haired knight standing there, completely alert, and the goblet's contents spilled on the ground. "Y-you are well," said Nigel, stammering.

"Yes, no thanks to your master," said Ralph as he advanced and they started to fight. Derek tried to help, but Nigel threw him. The page's head hit a tree stump, stunning him. Sir Ralph was having trouble, as he did not have the entire suit of armor on, and Nigel gained the upper hand.

He cornered Sir Ralph on the ground and brandished a dirk. Just before Nigel was able to stab the knight with his knife, Sir Ralph heard a dull ring as Nigel's eyes closed and he slumped to the ground. Looking up, he saw Pam holding his heavy metal shield. "Lady Pamela, I had the man where he would be unsuccessful in his attack," said Sir Ralph, frowning as he made a move to kneel. "There was no need for you to hit him with my shield. I was going to defeat him. ..."

Pam held on to the shield as she stood it with its edge on the table. "Gee, that's a great sexist remark," said Pam grumbling. "You were about to be stabbed and your page is lying here insensible. I was the only one who could help."

"I understand, milady, but you should not take risks of the sort. Then again, you seem to be more than any woman I have ever met," said Sir Ralph as he leaned over to tie up Nigel. As he was doing this, Pam turned away in frustration, taking her hand off the shield. Realizing her error, she turned around only to see the shield fall on Sir Ralph's head with a ringing thump. The man dropped on his elbows and shook his head, then turned around to look at Pam.

Worried, Pam started to help Sir Ralph to stand to get to a chair. "Oh no, I'm sorry, are you all right Sir Ralph?" she asked.

"I have a sore head, milady, but I will be al..." he words faded as his eyes rolled back into his head and slumped toward the ground again.

Pam helped lower the man to the ground as gently as she could and checked his pulse. At the same time, Derek stirred and opening his eyes, saw Pam leaning over Sir Ralph. "Lady Pamela, what happened," he asked as he stood and walked a bit unsteadily toward the scene.

"Well, we were able to stop Nigel from killing Sir Ralph... but, I accidentally dropped the shield on his head. He'll be all right in a few moments ... I hope."

The two heard the trumpets and Derek grimaced. "Lady Pamela, those trumpets signaled the first call for the knights. Another one will be called shortly, and Sir Ralph will have to appear. If he doesn't, Arseen can claim that he has won the challenge."

Pam frowned and tried to revive the knight. Sir Ralph groaned slightly, but didn't open his eyes. "Derek, I don't think he's going to wake up anytime soon."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, how about taking his place."

"No Lady Pamela, I cannot as I am not a knight... Additionally, I am too tall. They would know I am not Sir Ralph."

Pam's eyes widened as she started thinking about what this suit had done so far. She wondered, and then grabbed the extra shirt hanging in the tent. "Derek, get the suit of armor off Sir Ralph. I'm going to wear it," she said as she started to change into her tights and the shirt.

"Milady..." he said, shocked as he turned away from Pam changing.

"Listen Derek, I know that this isn't proper around here, but your master is unconscious and judging by the estimate you said to me, it doesn't look like he'll wake up before the second trumpet call," she said growling. "Now, either you help me put the armor on, or Arseen could destroy this kingdom."

Derek, realizing the implications if she didn't help out, nodded and turned back around to start removing the few pieces of the suit Sir Ralph was wearing. He then helped Pam put on the suit, which for some reason seemed to fit like they were made for her. She then tied her hair up in a bun and after covering her head with the chain mail hood, put the helmet on.

Derek handed her the shield, guided her to Sir Ralph's horse and helped her get on. "Lady Pamela, please be careful," he said softly. "When Sir Ralph recovers his senses, I do not want to tell him that you were killed trying to save his and other people's lives."

Pam smiled. "I understand, Derek. If he asks what happened, tell him it was an accident. Also, keep the other knights out of Sir Ralph's tent. If they find him there, they'll be after me."

Derek nodded and Pam headed toward the tournament field. As she rode, Pam started praying that the suit would let her joust in this case. The fate of many people's lives depended on her.

---------------------------------------------------

King Maxwell stood in his viewing area and looked at the scene before him, frowning. Arseen was waiting on his black stallion for Sir Ralph to appear. He knew that if Sir Ralph didn't arrive soon, the challenge could be declared a forfeit and the man would win.

"King Maxwell, concede defeat," mocked Arseen. "Your knight will not come here to fight. He must be a chicken."

"Now see here Arseen, just because..." he stopped when he saw a knight in red, black and silver ride up. "He has arrived. Now, fair knights, I am sure you both have fought in jousts before. You will go to opposite sides of the lane and you will receive your lances. When the white handkerchief falls, you will head toward the other in an attempt to knock your opponent off his horse. Now, to your places."

Pam and Arseen went over to opposite sides of the field. As Pam was handed her lance, she was surprised that it felt light as a feather... especially since it was made of solid wood. 'Must be the suit adapting to me,' she mused. 'Just hope it decides to show me how to joust.'

She looked up and saw that Arseen was also ready. Turning her head, she noticed Maxwell lift his hand up, holding the handkerchief, and drop it. Pam clicked her tongue and the horse started running forward at a canter. Arseen's horse did the same. When the two jousters collided, the lances struck them and both fell to the ground.

Dazed, Pam stood up and looked over to where Arseen was lying. Nearing, she was shocked to see him pull a sword from his belt. She drew her sword too in self-defense and the two started fighting again. Arseen was surprised to see that "Sir Ralph" was still fighting strong. "Ralph, you think you can still beat me," he mocked, lifting up his facemask. "In a very short time you will be insensible and I will defeat you. This will only expedite the situation."

"Don't think so pal," Pam said lifting her facemask. Arseen surprised, drew his weapon back, only to see it shatter in two when Pam swung her sword right at the middle of the blade. She then picked up Arseen and threw him. The man flew into a pile of wood and struck his head, knocking him out.

Pam turned around and faced the king, who was frowning. "You are not Sir Ralph," said Maxwell. "Who are you?"

When Pam pulled off the helmet and lowered the chain mail hood, the group gasped. "Your majesty, I apologize that I had to play a ruse on you. Sir Ralph is injured, but should be all right. Arseen tried to deliberately sabotage the joust by trying to drug Sir Ralph with a sleeping potion. Now he didn't drink it, and Nigel, sorry Arseen's accomplice, found out and tried to attack him. Sir Ralph was able to defeat him, but shortly after the fight, a shield fell on Sir Ralph's head and he fell to the ground insensible."

Pam coughed as she heard the guards shackle Arseen. "His page and I tried to revive him, but he didn't wake up. We realized that if you didn't have Sir Ralph in any form here, Arseen would declare a win by default and have his knights attack the castle."

Maxwell, hearing about the knights, started shouting orders. "I want all guards and knights to search the area for Arseen's knights and capture them," he said, and the guards nodded and went on the hunt for Arseen's knights.

At the same time, Derek appeared assisting a slightly groggy Sir Ralph to the jousting area. They had also found and freed the three remaining entertainers.

Shaking his head to clear it, Sir Ralph turned and to his surprise, saw Pam wearing the suit. "How did you wear my armor, Lady Pamela?" he asked, dumbfounded. "The people who gave it to me said it would only fit me."

She smiled. "Well, given the situation that we were in and knowing that the suit lets you see visions among other things, I figured that it might let me wear it while you were out cold."

"I am outside but not cold," said Sir Ralph, confused.

"Milord, if what I understand of her language is correct, she means while you were insensible," said Derek, and Pam nodded.

Sir Ralph nodded as well and put a hand on Pam's shoulder. A brief flash later, the suit armor returned to him and Pam was just wearing the shirt and tights. Pam smiled, realizing Ralph was supposed to wear the suit, whether this one or hers.

Maxwell laughed. "I have never seen the armor do that before, but the people who gave it to my knight said it had unusual properties. Lady Pamela, I want to show you my gratitude for saving my kingdom," he pulled a ring off his finger which contained a red stone and crest. "I would like for you to have this."

Pam took the ring and smiled. "Thank you your majesty. It was an honor to help you out as well."

The king smiled and turned to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will hold off on more jousting events for a while to make sure that all of Arseen's knights are gone," he said with a booming voice. "Until then, please enjoy the other activities at the tournament."

The groups dispersed and Pam turned to the other two. "I don't know about you, but I'd like to see everything else here."

Sir Ralph chuckled. "Very well, Lady Pamela. Come Derek, let's head over to the silk booth so she can choose material to make a fine dress."

Derek was surprised at the sudden interest in Pam. "Sir, isn't it unwise to give gifts of that nature to a lady unless you intend to court her?" He noticed the look in his master's eyes and realized it was a silly question.

The three laughed and turned to head toward the shop. Pam straightened her right arm and made a face when she felt a sharp pain in the crook of her elbow. Sir Ralph noticed her reaction. "Are you feeling well?" he asked. "Holding a jousting lance can hurt after using it, even with the suit."

"Well, I'll admit my arm's sore, Sir Ralph," said Pam chuckling. "Listen, I think it might be best if we go to that healer you've been trying to get me to."

He nodded and they walked over to the healer. The man looked at the two and smiled. "Sir Ralph, an honor to have you visit my tent," he said. "How may I help you?"

"My gentle man, Lady Pamela has a pain in her arm and I was wondering if you have a salve that will help cure it," he said.

The healer nodded and picked up several bottles to create the mixture. As he was turning, one of the bottles fell and struck a rock. The bottle shattered and gas escaped into the air. Pam smelled a strong odor, making her dizzy. Sir Ralph, seeing her stumble started to steady her, only to catch Pam as she fell to the ground...

Pam again felt strong arms catch her and she heard voices speak to her, "Lady Pamela, are you all right... Lady Pamela speak to me..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Pam, come on hun speak to me... is she coming to..."

"Sir, I understand you're concerned, but you need to get out of the way," said another man gently as Pam again smelled a sharp odor. Coughing, she stirred and tried to shove it away with her right hand, only to have feel another hand hold it down. "Ma'am, if can you hear me, please don't move your right arm, there's an IV in it. Can you tell me who you are."

"I'm Lady Pamela from California, healer," said Pam groggily as she opened her eyes a fraction.

Ralph frowned and turned to the paramedics, giving a questioning look. The paramedics shrugged. "We can't be for certain, but she has a mild to moderate concussion, and given she was hit by a fiberglass dragon, it's possible that caused the comment," said one as he checked her eyes. "But, it looks like she's regaining consciousness."

"Can you healers be more careful with your potions?" said Pam, still confused as she turned to the paramedic.

"Pam, those were spirits of ammonia," Ralph chided gently, relieved Pam was coming to. "Come on wake up, it's Ralph, you're back."

Hearing Ralph's voice, she blinked her eyes again and looked around. She was lying on the floor in the mall with Ralph and two paramedics kneeling next to her. The paramedics were treating her, one checking her vitals and the other shining a penlight in her eyes again, making her wince.

"Ralph, what's going on? I could've sworn I was in the Middle Ages. .."

The blonde-haired man looked at the paramedics for permission to tell her what happened. When they nodded, he turned to Pam. "You were hit over the head by a falling fiberglass dragon's head while shoving a man out of way. You've been unconscious for about 10 minutes," Ralph said softly.

Pam frowned and groaned. "No wonder I kept thinking you were a knight and Bill was a king and... " looking at one of the paramedics, "why I thought you were an healer. Sorry."

The paramedic smiled. "Don't worry, I've been called a lot of things that being called a healer can be considered a compliment. Listen, we're about to put you on the gurney and take you to the hospital for a full exam."

Pam groaned. "Come on, I feel all right," she said starting to sit up. A wave of dizziness washed over her and she lay back down.

Ralph put a hand on her shoulder. "Uh huh. Pam, I think _they're_ right. Besides, this way we know that you're all right and won't decide to start fighting dragons again. If they'll let me, I'll ride in the ambulance with you too."

"All right, hun, and given what happened, better to be safe than sorry," said Pam as the two paramedics lifted her onto the gurney. Before they started taking their patient to the ambulance, a fourth gentleman walked up to the gurney. "Uh, hi, my name's Derek Thallium," said the man. "I wanted to say thank you for saving my life. If it weren't for you shoving me out of the way, I would have been killed. I just wish you weren't injured in the process."

Pam smiled, but decided to keep the comment about him being a page in her dream to herself. "Thank you, Mr. Thallium," she said.

The man turned to Ralph. "Sir, would it be all right if I gave your wife a kiss as a thank you?"

Ralph nodded and Thallium kissed Pam on the cheek. "Get well soon," he said and stepped back.

Pam smiled and the paramedics took her to the waiting ambulance, with Ralph in tow. As the ambulance sped off to the hospital, Pam began to think about her dream and how much of it was influenced by the real world.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Counselor, can I come in?" said Bill as he knocked on the door to Pam's room at the hospital, carrying flowers. Pam had stayed in the hospital overnight for observation and after the doctors gave her a clean bill of health, said she could be released in the afternoon.

"No Bill, give us five more minutes then you can see us," said Ralph from the other side mischievously.

Bill started to blush when he heard Ralph and Pam chuckle. "He's just kidding Bill, come in," said Pam.

"Well, Counselor how are we feeling today," said Bill as he entered her room and handing her the flowers.

"Better, thank you," said Pam. "Not nearly as dizzy as I was yesterday... in all uses of the word."

Ralph chuckled. "Nor dreaming about bashing me over the head with a shield again," he said.

"I didn't bash you over the head," said Pam making a face. "...It fell on your head when I let go of it."

"Still, remind me not to get anywhere near you while cooking for a while. Last thing I need is for you to 'knight' me that way."

"Not a problem, Sir Ralph," she said, chuckling.

Bill rolled his eyes. "_Sir Ralph?_ Sounds very silly, what did you dream I was, a jester?"

"No ... that was Tony. You, Bill were a king... King Maxwell."

"O-Oh, a king huh? Bet I was a noble king."

"Yes you were, but I talked to Ralph and Derek more than the king." she said. Seeing Bill's frown, she chuckled. "Don't worry, I promise you were a good king in my dream. And that villain, Giles Arseen..."

"Giles Arseen," said Bill surprised. "How did you know the gunman's name?"

"Well... it's odd, but that was his name in my dream. We were able to defeat him thanks to the suit of armor... which looked like the jammies."

Bill rolled his eyes. "The jammies were a suit of armor? Come on, next thing you'll say is that you had to wear them when ya knocked out the kid in your dream."

"I did," said Pam simply. "And, I kicked Arseen into next week. Have to say it was a very strange dream, with the two of you in there along with Tony, Cyler, Rhonda and Paco. I mean, they looked like you, but weren't you. Still, considering I hit my head, it was good to have close friends while I was dreaming."

Ralph smiled. "True, but I'd much rather you don't get your dreams from fiberglass dragons," he said chuckling.

Pam returned the chuckle. "Yes, and I'm sorry I made you mad, Ralph."

"Well, you do need to be careful when you try to help, Pam, but I did find out you saved several people's lives when you hit Arseen with the baseball. Not to mention Derek's life when you shoved him away from the dragon. While you got a glancing blow from the head, Derek was tall enough that his neck could've been broken if it hit him. He would have been hit with the full force regardless. You saved quite a few lives, my dear Lady Pamela."

"And you do all the time, Sir Ralph," she said chuckling as she saw Bill roll his eyes again. She stopped when she saw a box near her table. "Ralph, where did this come from?" she asked.

"Oh, that was found near where you fell after being knocked out, must've been part of the display. The mall owners saw it and thought it'd be an appropriate get well gift for you after everything that happened."

Curious, Pam picked it up and opened it. Inside was a ring with a red stone and a crest.

Pam's mouth dropped open. "Ralph, this is the same ring I saw in my dream."

Ralph shook his head. "Come on Pam the chances of everything you saw in that dream being in the real world. ..."

"Ralph, I know... I'm just playing, but still..."

"Will you two quit with this knights in armor stuff," groaned Bill. "Listen, I'm going to go get a cup of coffee before we get ya outta here Counselor. By the time I get back, do ya think you two can stop with the Knights of the Round Table stuff? Last thing I want to hear is more of this mumbo jumbo..."

Ralph and Pam watched as the door closed. "Gee, you'd think that he thought you weren't concussed. I have to admit, you had an interesting dream."

"Maybe, but I did realize one thing while I was out cold."

"What's that honey?"

"That I like the real Ralph a whole lot better than Sir Ralph," she said and gave him a kiss.

He smiled and gave her another one. "And I like a healed Pam better than injured. Come on, we'd better get your stuff together so we can go home and let you rest. I even rented a movie... 'A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court.'"

_"Ralph..."_

"Just kidding, Pam," said Ralph. Pam chuckled and gave him another kiss. It was good to be back in present day, she thought.


	2. Gin and chandelier hangovers

**"Gin and chandelier hangovers"**

(Thanks to Lone Wolfette for beta'ing.)

-------------------------------------------

"Pam, Bill, isn't this great?"

"It's terrific, hun. You look good in a wool suit and a slouch hat .."

"And you in that flapper outfit, especially the fringes and..."

"Kid, I never thought you'd make me do this in a million years," said Bill as he got out of the car in his outfit: plus fours, a shirt and newsboy hat. Ralph had invited him to join the two for dinner at The Emerald Lion, a themed restaurant and bar where everyone dressed in 1920s outfits. Bill at first didn't want to go along, however, that day he suddenly changed his mind, much to the other two's surprise.

"Bill, it was all they had left, besides, you look great. Now come on, we'd better get inside before they cancel our reservation," said Ralph as he opened the door for Pam. They were taken to a large room designed along the lines of a speakeasy, complete with chandeliers and grand pianos. It was early in the evening that Friday, so there were about 30 guests in the whole restaurant.

After placing their drink orders, Ralph looked at Bill again and frowned. "OK, partner what's up?"

"What do you mean..."

"We know that look, you're here for something else as well... and it's something that'll need the jammies," said Pam.

Bill, realizing that he'd been caught, nodded. "All right Counselor, I am. We got word at the agency that there might be a counterfeit scheme here in the restaurant, and it might be the owner.

"The owner?" asked Pam.

"Yeah, her. We got reports from one of the dames here - a waitress - that she saw the owner and some men gather bottles of moonshine and the counterfeit money to send elsewhere. And so, I was wondering if you could get a holograph of the area. It'll only take a sec..."

Ralph rolled his eyes and, after putting his hand on a peppermill, loosened his collar to reveal part of the jammies. "OK, I'm getting something. There are a bunch of men in the office and the owner. They're arguing with a waitress, and just struck her. Oh no, now one's drawing a gun..."

"Kid, you better get there now and stop them."

"Right," said Ralph as he ran toward the office, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal the front of the tunic of the jammies. Once he arrived he crashed through the door, startling everyone. The men drew their weapons and fired, but Ralph covered his head and deflected them. He then picked up the men and threw them against the wall, knocking them out.

As Ralph dispatched the gunmen, the waitress ran out of the room. The dirty blonde-haired owner followed and drawing her revolver, fired a shot in the air. The guests, realizing this wasn't part of the festivities, panicked and fled out of the restaurant. Pam ducked underneath a table while Bill pulled his revolver out to protect people. He cursed under his breath when people would get in the way of a clear shot at the other gunman.

Ralph left the office just as the owner aimed a shot at the red-haired waitress. Ralph took three steps and jumped taking a short flight and crashed into the owner. She fired a shot in the air as she fell before her head struck the clawed foot of a table, knocking her out. Unbeknownst to the group, the bullet hit a rope attached to an oak chandelier, tearing off a chunk of the rope. Bill ran over and handcuffed the insensible woman and Pam got up from under the table.

Ralph turned and walked over to where waitress was standing nearby. "Are you all right, miss," he said gently, only to catch her when she slumped to the floor in a faint.

"Kid, is she hurt," asked Bill, concerned as he watched Ralph lower the woman to the ground.

"Not sure, just fainted from shock I think," said Ralph as he checked her vitals and then for wounds. After finding she was uninjured, he stood and started to walk over to get his coat from his chair to cover her. Ralph had only taken a few steps when the rope to the oak chandelier snapped and fell, crashing over the top of his head. The chandelier shattered into hundreds of pieces, but Ralph stood as though he was hit by a piece of Styrofoam.

Hearing the crash, Bill and Pam rushed over to Ralph's side. "Kid, you OK?"

"Yeah, fine," said Ralph, a bit surprised himself. His head hurt, but he felt fine otherwise. He then turned to Bill and frowned. "You know, I think we ought to quit taking you out to dinner Bill. All you ever do is get Pam and me into crazy scenarios."

"Ralph, I don't always get you two into crazy scenarios. Ya sound like all we go do is chase people making bathtub gin."

"Oh, come on, will you two knock it off," said Pam.

"Counselor, you stay outta this..."

"No Bill, Ralph's right..."

As Pam and Bill continued arguing, Ralph's head began to throb and he began to feel lightheaded. When he started getting tunnel vision, he knew something was very wrong and he'd better get help - fast. "Uh guys..." he said faintly, then stopped.

"What is it now kid," said Bill in frustration as he and Pam turned. Ralph just stood there staring straight at them with a blank, slightly pale, face. Bill frowned, having seen that look many times before, both in Korea and over the years, just before. ...

"Ralph?"

"Kid?" started Bill, about to give him a hand to a chair when Ralph's eyelids fluttered and he collapsed. Bill caught Ralph just before his head could strike the grand piano.

"Ralph!" gasped Pam as Bill lowered him to the ground. He checked Ralph's pulse and looked into his eyes, frowning when he saw they were rolled back in the younger man's head.

He turned to Pam. "Counselor, you'd better call the paramedics, he's completely out cold. Probably had a delayed reaction to the chandelier falling on him," said Bill.

Pam nodded and rushed over to the phone booth to call the paramedics. Bill tried to bring the unconscious man around, but was getting no response. "Kid, come on say something. Ralph come on... Kid..."

---------------------------------------------------

Ralph slowly opened his eyes and found he was lying on a bed of some sort. Blinking, he realized he was in a murphy bed.

Sitting up on his elbows, he grimaced when he felt a slight pain in his head. He was still wearing the suit he had at the restaurant as well as the jammies underneath. 'Great,' he thought groaning, 'Must've crashed into something again and Bill brought me to his place so he wouldn't have to explain how I was knocked out.'

Shaking his head Ralph tried sitting up further, but he felt dizzy and leaned back on his elbows again. "Kid, ya really oughta remember not to do that," said a familiar voice. "All that does is put your lights out again."

"Bill, how long have I been out?" said Ralph, groaning.

"Whatdaya mean, kid? Don't go by Bill and ya know that. You usually call me William."

Ralph sat up as best he could and frowned. "Come on Bill, quit fooling around. I want to know..." he stopped as he looked around. He was on a murphy bed, but it wasn't Bill's apartment. It looked a lot like an office of some sort. Turning, he saw where the voice came from. The man was the exact image of Bill, but he was now wearing a wool suit similar to Ralph's.

Looking at a calendar, Ralph saw the date: Aug. 15, 1927. "What the hell?" he said out loud. "How did I get here?"

William stood up and poured a cup of coffee. "Well, I'll tell ya. We were working out a case near one of the local speakeasies. There was a fight, and you got hit over the head with a bottle. Brought ya here and waited for you to come around."

Ralph groaned. "Bottle? I wasn't hit with a bottle..." he said softly.

"OK, what then?"

"Well, I..." he stopped, frowning. "I don't know."

"Hmmm... bet it's just a temporary memory lapse. Being knocked unconscious will do that to ya, and I should know," said William as he walked over to the bed and handed Ralph the coffee. "Sorry I can't get ya anything stronger. Prohibition's been a pain to keep in line here. Lotta cops aren't even enforcing it. We're probably the only two who do, then again we're gubmint agents."

Ralph took a drink and coughed, realizing for the moment he'd have to play along. "So, were we at least successful in breaking up the speakeasy?"

"Not quite. The leader and some of her goons managed to get away and took your bunny with her."

"Bunny?" asked Ralph, confused.

"Yeah, just you normally call her Pam," said William as he pointed to a picture on what was presumed to be Ralph's desk. Sure enough, it was Pam, dressed in 1920s clothes.

"Oh no, we need to get back there and..." he started to stand, only to have the room spin around.

William caught Ralph before he could fall and helped him sit back down. "Not yet, kid. Ya need to rest a little more before you head out and help her. We've got someone on the inside too, a Marcella Niobium. She's supposed to come by in a few minutes to give us the details of where Lauren Seaborgium is."

Ralph nodded and stayed seated. As he sat, he tried to figure out what he was doing here, but except for hearing gunshots, his mind drew a blank. 'Something odd's going on here,' he said. 'But what is it? Well guess right now, I better rest so I can figure out how to get out of this scenario.'

-----------------------------------------------------

Across town, Lauren Seaborgium sat behind her desk and looked at her henchmen. "All right, we were lucky today that we stopped that raid," she said. "Now, I want you to keep an eye on Maxwell to see what they're up to so we can get them before they raid this new speakeasy."

"Uh Laurie, ya just told us to keep an eye on Maxwell. What about Hinkley?" said one of the men.

"Him, oh well, he's cute. I have plans to have some fun with him before you get to kill him. Now, first things first, we need to stop Marci from squealing on this current location too soon. I want you to grab her and bring her to me."

The group nodded and exited. Seaborgium then smiled, thinking about what she was about to do. She had always fancied the duo of Hinkley and Maxwell to begin with, as they always were on her case. The newspaper stories of her escaping their clutches had only made her speakeasy more popular. Over the course of time, however, she started having stronger feelings for Ralph.

She smiled when she thought over her plan again. They had already kidnapped Ralph's girl Pam, drugging her in an alley nearby during the fight. Her henchmen brought Pam to the new location, tied her up and locked her in a closet. Seaborgium knew that Ralph would stop at nothing to find Pam, so that would bring him closer to her.

After that... her thoughts drifted off to how much fun she'd have with Ralph, and once she was done, she'd let the men have their fun and kill him and his girl. 'Soon, I'll have everything I want,' she said, smiling. 'And who says that men should have all the fun?' Smiling, she stood and began preparations to put her plan into motion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about half an hour until Ralph started to feel better. He stood up and headed over to his desk and picked up the picture of Pam, trying to get a holograph. He frowned when all he saw was green.

"Getting anything, Kid," said William as he entered the office with a cup of coffee for himself.

"No, nothing," said Ralph. "My guess is my bunny - Pam - was drugged... How did you..."

"Kid, I was there when you got those pieces of fabric," said William as he pointed to the suit. "Been a pain to deal with, but still it's helped us bust quite a few speakeasies. It's just Seaborgium who seems to have found a way around it."

Ralph was about to inquire further when they heard a knock on the door. Opening it, Ralph was shocked to see the woman who ... well, she was familiar but he couldn't figure out where he had met her.

William noticed Ralph's reaction and frowned. "Kid, come on you're not gonna faint again are ya?"

Ralph snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. "No, feel OK. Sorry, won't you come in miss?"

The woman entered the room and sat down on one of the chairs. She was tall, had red hair and was wearing an emerald green flapper outfit.

William brought her a cup of coffee. "Miss Niobium, thank you for coming here," he said.

"Please, call me Marci, most people do," she said after taking a sip.

"All right, Marci. So, what do ya have for us this time?"

"You were right, she had us move again to another speakeasy, and this time she's added money laundering to the list of crimes."

Ralph frowned, vaguely remembering something about ... "So, where's the new one, how do we get to it?"

"Well, it just opened a coupla days ago, and Laurie's goons know what the two of you look like so..."

Just then, there was an envelope slipped under the door. William rushed over and opened the door, trying to find the deliverer, but he had already fled. Sighing, he picked up the envelope and looked at it. "Hey, Kid, this is addressed to you," he said.

Confused, Ralph took the envelope and opened it. "'Dear Mr. Hinkley, I know you and your partner have always been after me to close my business and you want your bunny back. After thinking about it, I wanted to discuss with you a possible solution that would make us both happy. Meet me at my speakeasy tonight and we can discuss it over dinner. Don't worry about my men, I'll tell them I'm expectin' you. I'll send directions the same way in an hour and a half. Signed Lauren Seaborgium,'" Ralph read outloud. "Guess we have a way to find the speakeasy."

William took in the words and frowned. "Nah, Kid, it could be a trap. She's been known to set people up and put them in cement shoes afterwards."

Ralph frowned. "Now listen, William, you and I both know that they have Pam, and we want this speakeasy to close as they seem to elude us all the time. If this is the best way to do it, I say we take the chance."

Bill sighed. "All right Kid, so long as we first scope out the scene and tonight I stay nearby to give ya cover. I still don't entirely trust her intentions."

Ralph turned to Niobium. "So, can you take me over to where the speakeasy is later, say in about an hour?"

"Sure, Mr. Hinkley, just so long as you remember to be careful. Buzz around there is that she's got a thing for ya, and I don't mean the platonic kind."

Ralph groaned but nodded. "All right, I'll be careful. Thank you for your help."

Niobium nodded and left. As she walked out, Ralph turned to William. "Listen, my mind's a bit hazy from the knock. Can you tell me more about Seaborgium? I mean I know she's part of this speakeasy, but..."

"Gee, that bottle must've done a number on that garbanzo of yours," he said, frowning in concern. "Seaborgium has been one of the most wanted people in the U.S. of A. She not only has one of the most popular speakeasies here in LA, we got word that she has a serious moonshining business and now possibly a money laundering scheme."

"Well, with my special clothes, why haven't we caught them?"

"From my best guess, she doesn't run the business from the speakeasy, and anything that has the potential for you to get visions has either been shattered or blown up in the fight that ensues. The gunmen also plead the Fifth, so we usually don't get anything from them either."

As William talked, Ralph started getting an image in his head. William stopped talking, realizing Ralph was getting a vision. "Kid, whatya gettin'? Is it your bunny?"

"No, not Pam. I see Marci walking down the sidewalk in the alley. Two men just grabbed her and one's got a hand over her mouth, I think they're trying kidnap her..." he said as he started to strip down to the jammies.

"You'd better get out there and stop them," said William, only to see Ralph's retreating form as he took three steps and jumped out the window. As Ralph was flying, he tried to get another holograph of Niobium, but it was growing dimmer. He frowned, realizing that when the man had his hand over her nose and mouth, he might have been drugging her with a drugged rag.

Before it completely faded, Ralph spotted the men as they placed the woman in a Model T. Ralph crashed right in front of it, much to the humor of the gunmen. "What is this? Yous gonna stop us in your red underwear?" said the taller of the two, who reminded him of Tony. Come to think of it, Ralph thought, the other one looked like Paco.

"Yeah, so I suggest you put your hands up and I'll take you in."

The gunmen just laughed and fired off their guns, but Ralph covered his head and deflected the bullets. Panicking, the two climbed into the Model T and tried to drive off. Ralph punched a hand through the hood, which also crushed the engine. Realizing that he could very easily do that to the two of them, the gunmen raised their hands in surrender. William ran over and handcuffed the men while Ralph checked on Niobium. "Is she OK Kid?"

"Yeah, William. She's been drugged, my guess from the lingering fumes using ether, but she should come around soon," said Ralph as he picked up the woman in her arms. "Why would they want to kidnap Marci if Seaborgium wanted me to join her for dinner?"

"Don't know kid, but I think you're gonna haveta go to dinner after all," said Bill. "I'll take Marci here back to the office until she wakes up. Just remember to keep the suit on and watch your head." Ralph nodded, handing over the drugged woman to Bill and flew back to the office. As he was changing into the wool suit, he started thinking about Pam. He still hadn't gotten a holograph of her, so he knew she was still drugged, and wondered if this was actually an elaborate set up. Adjusting his hat, Ralph realized there was one thing to do: he had to get Seaborgium to get to the bottom of this case.

-------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Ralph arrived at the location of where the speakeasy was located. He knocked on the door, and the sliding panel slid open. "What do ya want, G-man?" the voice growled softly.

"Name's Ralph Hinkley, and Lauren Seaborgium's waiting for me," said Ralph. The panel slid back and the door opened. Ralph walked in and was surprised that the room looked familiar to. ...

Shaking off the similarities, Ralph was escorted to a woman talking to one of the waiters. She wearing a peacock blue flapper outfit, complete with cloche hat decorated with a large feathered and bejeweled hat pin. "Mr. Hinkley, glad to see you accepted my invitation. I am Lauren Seaborgium, but call me Laurie, most people do," she said. "We'll be done in a couple of minutes and you and I can have dinner."

Ralph nodded and once Seaborgium finished her talk, the two walked over to a table and sat down. Seaborgium pulled out a bottle of champagne that had been chilling in a bucket of ice. "Mr. Hinkley..." she started.

"Well, if you insist on me calling you Laurie, you can call me Ralph," he said, taking a quick glance around at how familiar the room looked.

"OK, Ralph, I hope you don't mind having a glass of champagne. Been dealing and drinking so much of that bathtub gin and bourbon that sometimes it's great to have some of the real stuff," she said as she poured two glasses. She also discreetly slipped a second liquid into Ralph's glass before handing it to Ralph. "Well, here's to the start of a way to make us both happy," she said as a toast.

Ralph raised his glass and took a sip. "So, Laurie, what do you propose that will make us all happy?" he said. "You know that I want Pam back, and Maxwell wants the speakeasy closed. We've almost caught you several times."

Laurie sighed, though inwardly chuckled at his honest - but futile - plea. "Well, it's getting tougher to escape you two's clutches. We've been at this for more than seven years, and you two haven't brought me in to jail yet. So, what I thought about was to make an agreement with the two of you to work as a team. You stay out of my hair, and I'll give this area not only a place to have drinks, but some protection from the gangsters."

Ralph took in the offer. "What makes you think we'd accept your offer," he said.

"Thought about it, and I knew that just wanting to talk with you might be futile, hence why I caught your dame. She's all right, little groggy, but pretty much slept off the drugs. You can see her in a little while."

As she was talking, Ralph noticed that he felt a little giddy and his vision blurred slightly. 'That's odd,' he thought. 'Champagne never does that to me, and I haven't been dizzy from the blow for some time.' He blinked a few times and continued. "Good, Pam's pretty special, guess you knew that, and I don't want..."

Laurie smiled inwardly when she noticed that Ralph stopped to rub his eyes. "Is something wrong, Ralph," she said with a mock worry, knowing the chloral hydrate she slipped into his drink was taking effect. "You look like you might faint."

"Fine ... I just need to get some fresh air," said Ralph as he stood up. He got halfway to the door when he saw the world grow black and he started to tumble over backward. Ralph felt someone catch him under the arms and another pick up his feet to carry him before he lapsed into unconsciousness. ...

Laurie watched as her two henchmen picked up Ralph's limp form. "Good ... took longer than I thought, but we got him. Now, I want the two of you to take him to my room and take his clothes off. I'll be up there shortly."

"But boss, you said that..."

"I said you could have your fun killing him after I had my fun. Now go before I get mad." The two men nodded and started taking Ralph up the stairs.

As they carried him, Ralph began to have a strange dream about the speakeasy, gunfire and a chandelier falling on his head... though he was wearing the jammies. He tried to shake off the dream, but it kept coming and started to include Bill and Pam shaking him and telling him to wake up. He stirred and opening his eyes a fraction, was confused to see that the men were still carrying him. Ralph kept quiet as he listened in on the ensuing conversation.

"Ya know, Nick, I wish Laurie drugged this G-Man closer to her bedroom. He's heavy," complained one of the men.

"Look at it this way, you'll get to pay him back after she's had her fun," said the other.

"Yeah..."

When no one reacted to his stirring, Ralph reclosed his eyes. 'Well, whatever it was she put in my drink I didn't drink enough of it or the suit protected me from it and I passed out from my head injury ,' thought Ralph. 'I'd better let them think I'm still out of it and get Seaborgium. Something in that dream isn't right, and I need to figure out what or it could harm all three of us.'

-----------------------------------------------

Seaborgium's men, not realizing their passenger was awake, proceeded to take him to her room and layed him on the bed. They started to take off the wool suit, only to see the jammies underneath. "What in the world is this Nick?" said the taller of the two, chuckling.

"Must be one of those fancy sets of longjohns that they've been advertising in the Sears Roebuck catalogs Brian," said the other man. "You want to draw for who gets them?"

"Nah, I'll let you have them. Much rather have his hat. Always wanted one," Brian said grabbing the hat.

"Well, I'll be the cat's meow with these suit threads," said Nick as he started to reach for Ralph's belt. He was surprised, however, to have Ralph grab his hand before he was thrown against the wall. Brian, shaking out of his surprise leaned over to strangle Ralph, only to be thrown as well.

Ralph then stood up and looked at both gunmen and the room. "OK, that teaches you to listen to someone who has more than money on the brain," he though bemusedly. Hearing footsteps outside, he realized that Seaborgium probably was coming up to have some fun with him and turned invisible.

"Well now Ralph, I hope you've feeling better so we could finish with discussing my plan..." she said only to stop to find Ralph wasn't lying on her bed, but both her gunmen lying on the floor out like a light. "And what plan was that," said Ralph as popped back visible, causing Seaborgium to stagger back a few steps.

"What..." she stammered, surprised to see Ralph not only conscious, but wearing a funny outfit. "You should still be out like a light."

"Don't you know, champagne gives me headaches," said Ralph with a smirk. "Now, about your plan, is it the one where you drug, then have your way with me and afterward have your goons kill me? The one that lets you get one of the two of us out of the way so you can continue with your moonshine and money laundering schemes? Well, let me tell you something, you picked the wrong one."

Recovering her thoughts, Seaborgium pulled out a revolver from her purse. "Don't move, or I'll shoot."

Ralph smiled. "Lady, I think that it won't work on me if a mickey didn't."

"All right, but I don't think that your bunny's as strong," she said as she opened the adjoining room, and Pam was inside. She was awake now, but tied up and scared. "You have a choice, Ralph. Either you let me have my fun or the dame gets it."

The blonde-haired man took in the thought. "OK, but you don't harm her," he said softly. Seaborgium didn't buy it, and came up with another idea when she saw one of her gunmen stir. "No, I think it's best if we dump the garbage first. Nick, why don't you take Ralph's dame to the docks and drop her into the ocean. Don't worry about Ralph here, we're going to have fun."

"You got it boss," he said, picking up Pam into a fireman's carry with Seaborgium covering him. As Nick walked out the back door, Ralph backed up and was hoping William was as smart as his partner ... as in full of surprises. Laurie smiled and toyed with the revolver. "Now, Ralph, why don't we continue where we left off with our discussion? I promise this time I won't drug you."

Ralph started to sit on the edge of the bed, working out a scenario, only to hear the bedroom door bust open. "Don't move dame. Maxwell, gubmint agent, you're under arrest for kidnapping, assault, running an illegal business, among other things."

Seaborgium started to pull the trigger of her revolver, but Ralph removed it from her hands using telekinesis. Shocked, she turned around and Ralph grabbed her by the wrist, only to stop. Noticing Ralph's look, William realized the kid's chivalry was taking effect. "Kid, you're gonna have ta do it."

"William, I'm not going to knock out a woman," he said only to see a derringer, which had been hidden in Seaborgium's sleeve, pop into her right hand. Ralph swung his arm around and Seaborgium flew into the air. She crashed into a table, striking her head on its clawed foot and relaxed, unconscious.

Ralph went over to check the woman, and rolled his eyes when he heard William chuckle. "All right, so I did, you happy now," he grumbled and handcuffed the woman with the cuffs William gave him. "Now, I need to get to Pam. Laurie sent a henchman to dump her in the ocean."

"Well, is your bunny awake?"

"Yeah... do you have anything I can get a holo... uh vision from?"

"Gotcha covered, here," he said as he pulled a brooch with blue paste crystals from his pocket. Noting Ralph's curious look, he shrugged. "This was found near where she was kidnapped. Come on you'd better hurry."

Ralph took the brooch and saw an image phase into view. "All right, I see them, they're walking down a pier. Pam's putting up a fight, and ... great, the guy just hit her over the head. I'm outta her," he said as he took three steps and jumped out the bedroom window.

It was only a matter of moments before Ralph arrived at the pier. Ralph crashed into the man, knocking him out, but not before the man dumped Pam into the ocean.

Ralph dove into the water and, finding her, brought her back to the surface. Getting out of the ocean, he found Pam wasn't breathing. Ralph dragged her onto the beach and began artificial respiration. After a couple of breaths, Pam coughed up water, and after Ralph turned her to the side to help her clear the water from her lungs, she began breathing again. A few moments later, her eyes opened and she saw Ralph. "Ralph? What are you doing here, and wearing just your under clothes," said Pam a bit groggily.

He smiled. "Well, hun, I was trying to save your life. The gunman dumped you into the ocean just before I crashed into him. Are you OK?"

"Will be once I get back to my place," she said, then she remembered something else. "Ralph, that girl, is she..."

"William and I stopped her," Ralph said gently, helping her sit up. "She's on her way to the jail. Now, I don't know about you, but I'd like to get out of this cold air and into a nice warm suit. You up for some flying?"

Pam was a bit hesitant. "You sure, Ralph? Last time you tried it is when you found that last speakeasy you busted... literally."

"Yes, I'm sure, and I'll be sure to watch out for walls," he said chuckling and picked up Pam in his arms, taking flight.

Once they arrived at the speakeasy, Ralph quickly changed back into his suit, wincing at the pain in his left arm. 'Maybe it's from hitting that buoy rescuing Pam,' he thought chuckling. Once he was ready, he left the room and found Pam. "Well, you ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yeah, well anywhere but here. I don't want to talk to that partner of yours, he's always getting you into trouble," said Pam rolling her eyes.

"Come on, he doesn't always get me into trouble, in fact this one was partially my fault," he said shrugging. "But, still won out and have my dignity intact, well outside of wearing the jammies."

Pam gave him a funny look at the word "jammies," but chuckled. As they were walking, Ralph slipped on a bottle and stumbled, letting go of Pam. He crashed into a pile of laundry that had been thrown into the corner, apparently used to get rid of the dirt in the moonshine, and struck his head against the wall. Ralph smelled a sharp, strong odor, and just before he blacked out, he barely could make out Pam's voice. "Ralph, come on hun wake up... Ralph?..."

---------------------------------------------------

"Ralph, come on wake up," said Pam as she saw one of the paramedics wave a broken packet of spirits of ammonia under his nose. Bill had taken off the tunic of the suit, replacing it with the dress shirt, before the paramedics arrived so they didn't think Ralph was crazy and knocked himself out. It had been hard on Pam to see the paramedics treat Ralph, but she realized that this must have been how Ralph felt a couple of months ago when she was knocked out by the fiberglass dragon at the mall. 'Good thing he didn't hit the piano as well,' she mused. 'Could have been a lot worse than what happened to me.'

Ralph stirred, trying to knock the spirits away with his left arm only to have the paramedics hold his hand down because he nearly pulled out the IV. "Sir, you need to keep your arm down," said the paramedic.

"Come on bunny, I don't need those. I'm fine," he said groggily, making the paramedic blink in surprise.

Pam turned to Bill. "Bunny?"

The agent shrugged. "Don't know Counselor, haven't heard anyone called that in a long time."

Ralph opened his eyes a fraction and tried to brush the paramedic away again. "William, will you quit bugging me with this stuff too? You made Pam leave. I feel fine."

Pam, realizing what was going on, smiled. "Ralph, come on hun wake up, you're dreaming. I'm still here, and Bill's not bothering anyone."

Ralph blinked a couple of times and focusing, realized he was back in the restaurant with Pam and Bill, only this time they were with paramedics. He tried to sit up, only to fight a bout of dizziness. The paramedics eased him back down to the ground and Pam chuckled softly. "Always have to be gung-ho, huh?" she chided.

"Guess so. How long was I out?" he said, wincing as a paramedic flashed a penlight in his eyes.

"About nine minutes or so. Ralph, we've been worried about you, when everything happened..."

Bill cut her off, only because he didn't want to have her slip about the chandelier and suit. "Yeah, when you hit your head on the grand piano saving Miss Niobium's life when the chandelier fell, we were worried that you might've hurt your neck as well. Good thing all it looks like you have is a bump on the head."

Confused, Ralph glanced at the paramedics. "Yes sir, it looks like you have a moderate concussion, so we're going to take you to the hospital for an exam and observation. And, we'll let your wife ride in the ambulance with you."

Ralph nodded, only to groan when his head protested the movement, and was put on the gurney. Before being loaded up in the ambulance, Niobium came up to him. Bill had filled her in about what happened just prior and during her faint, but not exactly everything. "Listen, I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life. And, I wanted to say sorry that I said 'thanks' the first time by fainting on you."

Ralph smiled softly at the irony. "That's all right, I probably would've too given everything that happened."

Niobium smiled at the irony as well and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Pam's eyes flashed slightly in anger, but realized that since Ralph let the man she saved kiss her, it was only fair. Then the paramedics loaded Ralph into the ambulance and, after Pam got in the front, it sped off for the hospital. Bill followed in the Hinkleys' car, working out the best way to explain to Ralph exactly what happened.

----------------------------------------------------

The next day, Bill entered Ralph's hospital room, blushing slightly when he caught the two kissing. Clearing his throat, he turned and started to exit, to the surprise of the two.

Ralph chuckled from his bed. "William come on in, we've been expecting you."

"Yeah, but didja have to be kissing when I came in? And quit calling me William, that was the dream me. I hate that."

"Why Bill, I never thought you to be a blusher," said Pam when she noticed he had a slight red tinge to his face.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Well ... I've been out in the sun all day. Anyway, I thought you'd want to know that we nailed Seaborgium. Doing a search of the joint after her arrest, we found $4 million in counterfeit bills and quite a few casks full of moonshine."

"Good, that'll get her for trying to drug me," said Ralph. Noting the two's confused look, he shrugged. "Sorry. She did that in my dream, but it didn't last long. Odd thing too, you two and Tony and Cyler were a part of it, but not as yourselves."

"Yeah, I was your bunny," said Pam, raising an eyebrow. Ralph started to apologize when she smiled and gave him a kiss. "Don't worry, hun, I actually think it's cute. But, Bill don't get any ideas, I still am at times uncomfortable with Counselor."

"All right, ya don't have to paint me a picture," Bill said.

"I just feel sorry for the paramedic who I said that to when I was coming around," said Ralph. "He came by and kidded me about it..."

Bill cleared his throat to interrupt the two. "Anyway, Niobium came by the office and told me they were closing the restaurant for a few weeks. They want to be sure that there isn't a drop of that moonshine around that could be accidentally served to the guests. Labs tested it, and it's loaded with lead, probably from the solder in the stills. Still doesn't remember the whole truth about what happened just before her faint."

"Well, at least she didn't see the chandelier fall on my head, or that'd been really fun to explain," said Ralph. "You know what was odd about it though was that it didn't knock me out immediately. I mean that happened when I crashed into the train."

Bill sighed. "Kid, ya had a delayed reaction to the hit, and my guess is you were so stunned that it fell on you at the time the rest of ya didn't react. I also bet the suit tried to protect ya this time but couldn't and combined, you passed out. Found out those things weigh about 300 pounds."

"Huh, well remind me I can't kid about you getting hit with a brass chandelier again," said Ralph chuckling.

"True, and Kid, I want to say I'm sorry for causing your injury. I mean, if I didn't intrude none of this woulda happened."

Ralph started to say something, but was interrupted by Pam. "Bill, I know the two of you argue about scenarios getting snuck into our normal plans, but we did invite you to the restaurant."

"Yeah, besides in this case, you helped save Miss Niobium as well," Ralph continued. "She would've been murdered if you didn't follow the case. I just helped out with the holographs. Now the chandelier, while it hurt to get hit by it, at least it fell on me and not one of you. After all, I do have some protection wearing the suit."

Bill nodded. "Especially with that hard head of yours too. Now when can ya get outta here?"

"In a few minutes. The doctor wanted to do one more neuro check before..." he stopped when he saw a package on the table. "What's that hun?"

Pam went over and picked up the box. "Don't know. Miss Niobium came by the emergency room last night and gave it to me. Said it was the least she could do to say thank you for saving her life."

Ralph gave a curious look as he took the package from Pam and opened the box. Inside was a brooch with blue paste crystals. ...

"Pam, I don't believe it. This is the brooch I saw in my dream."

"Hun, come on, I know I got a ring that was like the one I had in my dream when I was injured, but. ..."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Come on kid, it probably was on the floor from the mass exodus during the gunfight. Probably saw it when you were helping Niobium. Anyway, I'm gonna go to the nurses' desk and see if we can get ya outta here faster. Getting tired of this drivel about knights and broads running speakeasies..."

After Bill left the room, Ralph turned to Pam. "You know hun I still think he doesn't believe us. I mean I know we've had a concussion within a couple of months of each other, but still, no reason to be rude."

Pam smiled. "I know hun, it's probably because he's been worried about the two of us both times. And, seeing you collapse like you did really scared the both of us."

"You're right. Listen, how about after Bill manages to spring me out of the hospital, why don't we go to get lunch and then go home for a nice quiet evening."

"Sure hun, I'll even rent a movie... how does 'Bonnie and Clyde' sound?"

_"Pam..."_

"Just kidding hun," Pam smiled and gave him a kiss.

"OK, hun. How about a 'Tom and Jerry' cartoon instead," said Ralph, and hearing Pam chuckle, he kissed her again.


	3. Showdown at the Crooked M

**"Showdown at the Crooked M"**

Thanks to LoneWolfette, sasunnach9 and Jo for beta'ing)

-------------------------------------

It was one of those scenarios that Bill really got bored with. He wanted to go fight some bad guys courtesy of Ralph and the magic jammies, but Ralph told him that he was going to spend the afternoon at the carnival with Pam. So naturally Bill argued... and lost again.

"Come on kid, can't you help me out here for once," groaned Bill as he walked around the carnival with the two. "I'm dying here. There have been reports of two robbers in the area and here we are throwing baseballs at milk bottles so the Counselor can have a teddy bear to snuggle."

Ralph looked at Pam and rolled his eyes. She caught the look and winked. "Not exactly Bill... I already have my teddy bear," she said and gave Ralph a kiss.

"Same here, hun and I did say we could come this weekend and try to enjoy ourselves for once, but I didn't expect our proverbial grouser to join us," said Ralph. Hearing Bill make a noise, Ralph chuckled. "Besides, Bill, I've got the suit on just in case something happens."

Bill shook his head. "All right, I hear ya. Look, since I'm here anyway, can we see something that I want to see? I can't ride the rides and they won't let me near the games because I misfired the bow."

"Yeah, but you made a perfect hole in one when the arrow landed in the cup at the golf game," said Ralph laughing. When they saw Bill blush, the younger couple looked at each other and smiled. "OK Bill, we'll do something you'll like," said Ralph relenting. "What do you want to see?"

"That wild west show they've been talking about on the TV," Bill said, cheering up. The other two nodded and they headed over to the area where they presented the show. "Haven't seen a good live action shoot-'em up western in a while."

"Really? When was that, when Hopalong Cassidy was riding the trails and said hi to you on your horse?" said Pam with a slight smirk.

"Cute Counselor. Come on, let's get there before the 'bad guys' do..." Bill stopped when he noticed Ralph stopped walking with the two. "Ralph?"

"Over here Bill," said Ralph motioning with his hand. Bill saw that Ralph had his other hand on a toy rifle they used for the old-tyme photo booth but was staring at the wall. The other two rushed up and while Pam told the owner Ralph was trying to figure out what he wanted to dress up as, Bill talked to the younger man. "What are you getting Ralph?" he asked, realizing Ralph was getting a holograph. Ralph nodded and Bill put his hand on Ralph's shoulder so he could see it too.

"I see the main office and inside there are two men trying to break into the safe using a bomb. There's a third man inside by the outside door, but it looks like he's out cold. Wait a minute, there's a woman headed that way..." Ralph started to strip to the jammies, but Bill steered him to a bunch of bushes so no one would ask questions.

"Ralph, hurry up and get goin'. I'll be there shortly," said Bill just as Ralph finished changing, took three steps and jumped. Bill started running over to the main office and saw Ralph crash near the booth and step inside. Bill smiled when shortly a man flew out of the window, and frowned when it was the only one.

Wondering what happened, Bill snuck over to the office and glanced into the window. He noticed that the third man Ralph saw was now outside lying on the ground, having been pulled out of the room to safety before entering. Ralph, however, was in a standoff with the other robber, who had grabbed the woman and put her in a headlock. Bill frowned when he saw the woman go limp and the gunman drop her to the ground.

Ralph stepped forward to intervene when the gunman pointed the weapon at Ralph's head. Noticing that the gunman was going to fire his weapon, Bill barged in. "Freeze it, Maxwell-FBI."

The robber turned to fire, but Bill was faster and hit the other man in the arm. The man reeled back and fell, striking his head on the bottom of the door jamb. Little did Ralph or Bill know that the robbers had set the timer on the bomb, which had less than a minute and a half before it exploded.

Ralph rushed over to the insensible woman while Bill cuffed the other gunman. "How is she Ralph?"

"She'll be fine, and the other worker will be too," said Ralph flatly as he picked her up and carried her to the other side of the desk. After lying the woman down and covering her with a coat, Ralph got up and frowned. "Bill, you shouldn't have barged in like that."

"Kid, you were goin' too slow..."

"So you decide to barge in here like some gung-ho cowboy and shoot the bad guy? Bill, you could've gotten her killed. I was about to use telekinesis to remove the gun from the guy..."

Bill frowned. "Ralph, I'm not a cowboy I saw the scenario and it wasn't going to work. He was going to shoot you before you could protect your head now..." Ralph raised his hand. "No Ralph, I'm going to..."

"Quiet Bill, I hear something," said Ralph sternly as he turned toward the safe. Glancing at it, he realized to his horror a bomb had been set to break it open. "Bill..." he started only to hear a small explosion as the door flew off the safe's hinges toward the two men.

Ralph swung the cape in front of Bill, who had turned around to avoid the debris, while Ralph ducked his head as well. The safe door hit only the cape and slowed down, but still hit something solid before the door fell to the floor.

Ralph lifted up his head and dropping the cape, turned to face Bill. The agent blinked a couple of time before his eyes rolled back and he fell forward. "Bill!" shouted Ralph as he caught the agent and lowered him to the ground.

As he was checking Bill's vitals, Ralph heard a woman gasp. He turned around and saw Pam. "Ralph, what happened?" she asked, looking at scene before her.

"Attempted robbery," he said as he lifted an eyelid to look into Bill's eyes. He frowned when he only saw the whites. "Pam, Bill's unconscious. Call the paramedics," said Ralph. She nodded and picked up the receiver, dialing the emergency number.

Ralph turned back around and tried to bring Bill around, becoming more worried when he wasn't getting a response. "Bill, come on partner wake up... Bill..." Ralph kept insisting...

-----------------------------------------------

Bill groaned as he started to come around. His head hurt, but he couldn't quite place what caused it to hurt. 'The kid must've done one of his fishtail numbers and crashed into me again,' he thought, groaning. Bill then cleared his throat. "Ralph? Pam?" he said a bit groggy.

"Bill, you're all right," said a familiar voice from nearby. "Pam and I have been worried about you."

"Yeah kid, my head just hurts is all. Do you have any aspirin?"

"Aspirin?"

"No, asparagus, Ralph of course aspirin," said Bill frowning. "Should have it here in the house."

"Uh Bill, we're not in a house," said Ralph simply.

"Really? Well, where are we?"

"A hotel room, you know, where we've been living for the past two weeks."

"Huh? Ralph what are you..." Bill started only to stop when he finally opened his eyes. He wasn't in the Hinkley home, he in a simply dressed room. Looking to his left, he noticed a lit hurricane lamp sitting on a table alongside a washbasin with a rag dangling over the side. Glancing down, he saw he was covered with a quilt and feeling his head, found he had a slightly damp bandage on it.

Ralph, noticing Bill frown, decided to fill in the details. "We were in the saloon when one of the local drunkards decided to get too fresh Pam and Josie. You decided to stop it, but ended up getting pistol whipped. I brought you back to the room and waited for you to wake up."

Bill frowned and sat up, still confused. "Pistol whipped? Kid, I know you and I were talking about cowboys and the sort at the carnival, but..."

"Bill, there isn't a carnival for miles around. We're working on a case remember," Ralph said as he watched Bill try to stand up, apparently finding something outside the window attractive. "Look, Bill I wouldn't do..."

Bill ignored the younger man and stood up, looking outside the window. He saw a western town outside, but no games, rides or anything that resembled the theme park. The agent's vision grew dim and he barely felt Ralph moving him somewhere. As his vision cleared up, Bill realized he was back in the bed and Ralph was continuing his diatribe. "... that because all you'll do is faint," the man said finishing. Glancing at Bill, Ralph frowned. "Find what you were looking for?" said Ralph bluntly. "Hope it was worth nearly losing consciousness over."

Bill gave him a slightly blank stare. "Yeah, it was. Uh Ralph, where and when are we exactly? And what do we do?"

"Los Angeles, October 16, 1881," Ralph said simply. "And, we're both agents for the president. Why, the blow to your head scramble that top agent mind of yours?"

"Not quite kid, but I think I'd do better if I can rest for a little bit," said Bill confused.

Ralph thought about it for a moment then nodded. "All right, but after what just happened, you're not going to go to sleep again tonight. I'll see if I can get you into Dr. Bloodstone's office later this morning to check you out."

Bill groaned. "Listen Ralph, it's just a bump on the head, and you were right, I just stood up to quickly. If I get a little bit of rest now, I'll be fine, trust me."

"Always have to hate doctors," Ralph said shaking his head. Seeing Bill make a face, the blonde-haired man chuckled. "All right, you win, so long as you a. rest and b. can get out of bed tomorrow morning without presenting your fainting lady impression."

"Fine, it's a deal," said Bill and leaned back to rest his head against the wall. He tried to figure out what happened to make Ralph and Pam think they were in the wild west, but all he could think of were bears, arrows and a shootout... all from the carnival. Thinking about what he saw outside, he negated that scenario and came up with a new one... how did he end up in the past and how could he get back?

---------------------------------------

Across the road in another building, a second man was trying to figure out what happened to him. Jason Gallium opened his eyes and found himself lying on a cot of some sort. He tried to move his arms, but found they were tied down. Wincing, he found that his left leg was broken.

Coughing, Gallium tried to remember what happened. All he could remember was that he was walking down the road to head back home when a couple of men came up and asked for directions. He started telling them when one asked if he felt all right as he looked pale. Gallium caught movement off to his right and, realizing he was about to be ambushed, started to fight. He thought he was getting the upper hand when... well, after that everything was fuzzy.

There was a noise nearby and he turned his head. He started to say something only to have something placed over his face. Gallium smelled a sickly sweet odor and tried to struggle away from it, but the person kept the item firmly over his face. After about a minute, Gallium's vision faded to black and he relaxed...

The person removed the handkerchief and looked into Gallium's eyes and smiled. "No, not yet, Mr. Gallium. You're not well enough yet for travel to your new home," said the other man. Just then, two other men entered the room. "I told you boys to not seriously injure Gallium," said the man frowning. "Now I have to wait at least a week before he can be shipped out of here."

"Sorry Mac," said the taller of the two. "He kept putting up a fight before we managed to knock him unconscious, and this was the only way to keep him from escaping."

Mac took in the comment, but still shook his head. "Still, my boss wants the men totally healthy or he won't pay as well, if at all," he said. "They have to be able to fight. Now listen, I want the two of you to go to the saloon tomorrow and scout out another victim to shanghai, and I'll join you later to not arouse suspicion. That way, we can have at least someone that will get us a lot of pay. Then when Gallium's healed, we can send him on his way."

The two men nodded and left the room. Mac checked Gallium's vitals and frowned, knowing he was lucky he caught Gallium waking up before he could yell for help. He hoped his "associates" would be able to get a second person to sell, or it could be him they take instead... permanently.

------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ralph and Bill were sitting at a table in the restaurant at the hotel. Bill, feeling better after resting, was able to get up without so much as a wobble, much to Ralph's disdain. As they got ready for day, Bill caught a glimpse of red under Ralph's shirt. When he asked what Ralph was wearing, the man said that they were a set of longjohns and that was it. Bill shook his head, but still had his doubts to Ralph's story when the younger man also put on a black opera cloak with red trim. He decided that Ralph was still upset that Bill wouldn't go to the doctor and left it at that, figuring he'd find out sooner or later.

Bill broke out of his thoughts when he saw a hand wave in front of his face. "William, hello are you there?" asked Ralph, frowning. "You know, I still can take you to Dr. Bloodstone's if you're going to stare into space."

The older man made a face. "No Ralph, I'm fine. Just trying to figure out what happened before my knockout," he said, shrugging off the man's concerns. "Now, since we're here, do you think you can tell me what's going on?"

Ralph frowned at the question, but decided to not suggest the doctor again or risk receiving a punch. "Well, we were supposed to talk to someone yesterday about our case, but then you did your chivalry act and I ended up babysitting an unconscious partner," he said, smirking a little when Bill rolled his eyes. "Just before I went to bed, I got a calling card at the desk from the person and said we were supposed to meet them here this morning."

Bill nodded, and decided to see how Ralph and Pam were tied in this time. "I see. So, what's the Couns... uh Pam up to lately?"

"Well, she's been traveling with us for a while as our secretary, but she's doubling as a saloon gal right now to see if she hears anything that could help us in this case. She's enjoying the extra pay, well except from those who want to see more of her, and if they try that..."

"I get the picture, kid. So, has she found anything?"

"Not so far, but..." he stopped when he saw a saloon gal walk up to them. "Josie, how are you today?"

"So far so good today, Ralph. How are you Bill," she said with a soft smile. "You're looking better than the last time I saw you."

Bill shrugged. "To tell ya the truth, I'm still a little dazed, but I'm not seeing stars, except in your eyes," he said, admiring her in her slightly revealing, but elegant scarlet red dress.

Ralph shook his head and chuckled, noticing that it was the same look he must've had when he saw Pam wearing her outfit the first time. Needless to say he was glad that he was betrothed to Pam or he'd probably been punched.

The younger man shook out of his thoughts. "So Josie, have you seen anyone asking for us?" he said.

Josie frowned as she looked around and motioned to a chair. Ralph stood up and helped her sit down. Once she was comfortable, the woman cleared her throat. "Gentlemen, I'm the one you're looking for. I'm the agent, and I found out that we were right. Someone here's been kidnapping men and apparently sending them somewhere overseas. Just this morning, I found out Jason Gallium disappeared somewhere on the streets last night."

"Yeah, I've heard of him," said Ralph. "Isn't he the one who is the undefeated welterweight champion for Los Angeles?"

She nodded, but before she said anything else, two men walked into the room toward the bar. Looking around for potential abductees, they didn't see the man drinking at the bar and ran into him, spilling his drink. Enraged, the drunkard started throwing punches and a fight broke out.

"Damn," said Bill and Ralph simultaneously and stood. Bill was about to go forward and break it up when he saw a blur run by him. He stopped and saw Ralph fight the men, tossing them out the window and door as though they were rag dolls before heading outside. Bill, realizing Ralph had the suit after all under his clothes, got to the swinging doors and watched as Ralph continued to fight them, tossing them in the horse troughs or just out in the middle of the street.

Ralph heard a scream and turning, saw a man holding Pam with an arm tightly around her neck. She had been on her way to the saloon when the man grabbed her. Bill watched as Ralph froze, trying to figure out how to not harm Pam. When Pam's eyes closed and she went limp, Ralph growled and headed toward the man, only to see the gunman aim a shot at his head. Bill drew his gun and fired at he gunman's firing arm, scoring a direct hit. The man dropped Pam and held his arm in pain. Ralph ran up to the gunman and flattened him with a punch before turning to Pam to see if she was injured.

Bill ran over to the two. "How is she Ralph?"

"I think she just fainted Bill, fortunately," said Ralph, growling softly when he realized that Pam could've been hurt instead. He gathered Pam in his arms and picked her up. "Bill, I think you and I need to have a talk..."

The agent knew where this was going. "Come on kid, you and I know that I wasn't going to harm her."

"Yeah, but how do you know the man wouldn't change his mind and instead shoot Pam," Ralph said, his voice raising. "You could've also hit her instead and killed her."

Before Bill could respond, Ralph started to head back upstairs to the hotel room so Pam would be comfortable when she woke up. The agent sighed, and after making sure the gunman was being taken to the jail, went upstairs to try talking to the kid.

Unbeknownst to both, Mac had watched the entire fight and smiled. He found the person he needed to sell to his boss. Once he bailed his men out of the jail, he could have them help out. Just then, someone tapped Mac on the shoulder. "Dr. Bloodstone, can you suture this man's arm before we escort him to jail?" said the sheriff as he held the gunman.

"Sure Fred, just bring him over to the office," said Mac. As the three headed over to the office, Mac began think of a way to get Ralph alone so he could kidnap him. It would have to be that night, Mac realized, while the man was still angry at his colleague.

------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Ralph was still nursing a slight grudge with Bill, but decided to be amicable when Bill asked him to join him for dinner. Thinking Bill wouldn't need him wearing the fancy longjohns and cape during the meal, Ralph took off the longjohns before putting on his evening wear and left the cape on the coat stand.

When he arrived at the hotel desk, the clerk gave him a message. "'Ralph, I think I have an idea who's been doing the kidnappings, but we need proof. Meet me outside the saloon as soon as you can. Bill'" read Ralph, sighing. He shook his head and headed toward the door.

Once he was outside, he looked around and frowned when he didn't see Bill. Just then, a man tapped him on the shoulder. "Mr. Hinkley," said the man, "Sorry to bother you. You're a friend of Bill Maxwell's right?"

"Yes, I was supposed to meet him out here for something," said Ralph. "Why, is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so. Mr. Maxwell collapsed in front of the saloon a few minutes ago..."

"Wonderful. I figured he wasn't totally healed from being hit with the pistol," the blonde-haired man groaned.

"Apparently so. He was taken to Dr. Bloodstone's office to see what was wrong. The doctor said Mr. Maxwell was delirious, and has been calling for you. We figured you needed to be there..."

"OK, just take me there," said Ralph, finally dropping the rest of his grudge and the two headed over to the doctor's office.

Once inside, Ralph frowned when he saw that Bill wasn't there. The office was empty save the what was normally in a doctor's office. "What the..." Ralph said, only to see another man walk in and the person who met him grabbed him from behind. Realizing what was going on, Ralph grabbed the man's arm and threw him over his shoulder, and the three started fighting.

As Ralph fought the two men, Bloodstone slipped in and grabbed a bottle, pouring some of its contents onto a rag. Bloodstone then snuck up behind Ralph and placed the rag firmly over Ralph's nose and mouth.

Ralph smelled a sweet, yet sickening odor and started to feel dizzy. He continued to struggle to escape the fumes only to find that he was being carried to the operating table. Feeling himself start to relax, Ralph tried to grab his assailant's hand only to have it strapped down to the operating table. The last thing Ralph saw before losing consciousness was Dr. Bloodstone grinning as he continued holding the rag over Ralph's face. ...

-------------------------------------------

As Ralph was dealing with Bloodstone and his men, Bill walked into the hotel room, only to find Ralph missing. He had waited about 15 minutes in the parlor for Ralph and giving up, Bill decided the man was still upset so he figured it'd be best if he apologized.

After searching the room, Bill started to leave only to see a familiar flash of red clothing on the bed. Turning, he saw it was the , which looked like a two-piece set of real button front longjohns. Bill smiled when he saw the suit emblem over the left breast of the tunic (and, thankfully, no trap door on the pants). He also saw the red trimmed opera cape on the coat stand. The agent gathered up the items and frowned, realizing that if Ralph got into trouble without them...

"Mr. Maxwell, you're all right," said Pam as she entered the room, shocking him out of his thoughts.

"Couns.., uh Pam, have you seen Ralph by any chance," asked Bill, then blinked, realizing what the woman said. "'Course I'm all right, what are ya talkin' about?"

"I was talking to the desk clerk a few minutes ago. He said Ralph received a message to meet you, only to have a gentleman meet him outside and say you collapsed and were taken to Dr. Bloodstone's office. That's the last time anyone's heard from Ralph," she said, frowning.

Bill also frowned, a scenario working through his head. Remembering what Josie had told them earlier and the fight, he had a hunch and hoped it wasn't too late. "Pam, do you think you can show me where Dr. Bloodstone's office is?"

She nodded and after Bill made sure he had the entire suit with him, the two headed over to the office. When they arrived, Bill peeked into the window and frowned when he saw Ralph strapped down on a table and three men talking. "He'll be a fine specimen to sell to our leader. Probably will be undefeated in the underground fighting ring," said one man.

"Yeah, Dr. Bloodstone, and I can vouch for his roundhouse punch," said the tallest of the three, rubbing his chin. "What are you going to do to make sure he doesn't try to escape? I mean, you told us not to break any bones but with those punches he had earlier..."

"Yes, but I have an idea to keep him from fighting us again before we ship him out. Hand me that scalpel... let's see how he'll fight us again when he comes to with a little less of his blood..."

Infuriated at the man's idea of bleeding Ralph, Bill kicked the door in and pointed his Colt at the group. "Hold it don't move, Maxwell... special agent. You're under arrest for kidnapping and assault," he shouted.

The three other men panicked and decided to try and escape. One ran right into Bill before he could fire and Bill fell, bumping his head against the wall. Dazed, he started dreaming about the carnival again, only to have it switch to a safe blowing up and Ralph telling him to wake up. Suddenly, Ralph's voice changed to a feminine one, much to Bill's surprise. Bill opened his eyes, and saw where the voice came from. "Mr. Maxwell, you all right... sir..." said Pam shaking his shoulder.

Bill blinked and stood up. "I'm fine Pam, just had the wind knocked outta me," he said and turned and saw Ralph still lying on the table, unmoving. Concerned, Bill checked Ralph's pulse and breathing, sighing in relief to find they were both there. Leaning over to check Ralph's eyes, he detected a faint, sweet odor on the man. Bill frowned, recognizing the scent. He had to deal with it before many years ago.

"Mr. Maxwell, is Ralph all right?" asked Pam. "What's wrong with him?"

Bill turned and looked at Pam. "Listen Pam you've gotta do as I say. I want you to stay here with Ralph until he wakes up. They used ether on him, that's why he's still unconscious. Someone needs to be here to make sure he doesn't get worse."

"OK," said Pam, frowning. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go and bust these bad guys. 'Course, it'd be easier if Ralph here was conscious and wearing the suit, but that's outta the picture right now."

As he was talking, the longjohns and cape began to glow. Bill picked them up and groaned, making a face. "Oh, come on, even now you still do that weird..." The suit flashed a bright red, and when it faded, Bill was wearing the suit.

Pam stood there dumbfounded at seeing someone else other than Ralph wear the suit. "That's never happened before," she said. "Do you think it will work on you?"

"Well, there's one way to test it," he said handing her his gun. "Try to shoot me."

"WHAT?"

"OK, never mind, ya probably don't even know how to fire a gun," said Bill condescendingly only to hear the gun go off. He felt the bullet hit him in the left shoulder, but didn't feel any pain. Hearing the bullet hit the ground, he smiled and turned to Pam. "It does work. Nice work Pam, figured ya knew how to use it. Now, I want you to use that gun if one of Bloodstone's goons return to try to get Ralph."

Pam nodded, and after touching the scalpel and getting a holograph of Bloodstone trying to escape, Bill exited the office. Turning, Bill saw Bloodstone and his goons about a half a mile away trying to head out of town on horseback. He smiled, took three steps and jumped. As he took flight, Bill realized that he was screaming. 'I'll never tell the kid this is easy again,' he wildly thought as he started flying out of control.

Hearing a strange sound from above, Bloodstone and his men pulled up their horses, and looking up, saw Bill flying. "What the hell..." said Bloodstone, one to find himself a split second later on the ground. The other two men dismounted their horses to help the doctor.

Bill got up from his crash and shook his head. He then turned toward the three, who were all staring at Bill's strange attire.

"Now, gentlemen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," said Bill with a slight grin.

Bloodstone smiled and motioned to his men. The two drew their revolvers and fired at the agent. Bill covered his head like he saw Ralph do all the time and deflected the bullets. While the gunmen fired, Bloodstone ran over to his horse to get something out of the saddlebag.

Once Bill heard the tell-tale clicks of an empty gun, he started forward toward the gunmen. Two punches later, the two men were on the ground, out cold.

Bill kneeled to tie the men up only to feel someone clamp a damp handkerchief over his nose and mouth. "So, it's not just Mr. Hinkley who is as strong as Hercules, it's also you. Well, let's see how you react to drugs," said Bloodstone wickedly, as he continued to hold the rag over Bill's face. Bloodstone's grin started to fade after a minute when Bill didn't even so much as shake his head. Bill then grabbed Bloodstone's wrist and moved the ether soaked rag off his face.

Realizing something was very wrong, the doctor dropped the rag shook his head. "I don't understand, you should've been unconscious by now," he said, confused.

Bill stood up and turned, lifting Bloodstone off the ground by his lapels. "Well, Annie Ether never made my head spin," Bill said smirking and threw the man. The doctor hit his head on the door jamb of the barbershop nearby and relaxed, out cold.

Hearing new voices nearing where he was and knowing they'd take the men into custody, Bill turned invisible. He flew back to the doctor's office, and once he arrived, Bill smiled to see that Ralph was sitting up on the table and talking to Pam.

Bill stretched his arms out and winced when he felt a pain in his right arm. 'Must've been from the crash,' he dismissed, stretching it out again. He decided to make his entrance, wondering how Ralph would react to his wearing the suit. "So, I see our Sleeping Beauty is awake now," he said.

Ralph rolled his eyes, not looking at Bill. "Yes Bill, I'm awake, just wish I didn't fall for that man's trick," he said sheepishly. "What was it they hit me with though? I can't seem to..."

"Ether kid," Bill said. When Ralph gave him a confused look, Bill continued. "It's something they use to put ya to sleep to perform surgery on ya so you don't feel any pain. Anyway, don't worry, I caught them. Bloodstone and his goons are on their way to jail."

"Good. Pam and I also found Gallium in one of the other rooms," said Ralph. "He's all right except for a broken leg. Pam went over to the hotel and got its doctor and some men to carry him over there."

Bill grinned. "That was great work, and I'm sure he'll get the royal treatment at the hotel. I bet he'll also be happy to know Bloodstone won't be treating him or anyone again."

Ralph smiled and then realized there was something odd about Bill. He stood up and took a closer look. "Bill, how did you put on the longjohns? I mean, the ones I got it from said it..."

"Don't know kid, but I'm guessing that with you being drugged and unable to help, the suit decided to let me wear it so I could catch them."

Still curious, Ralph reached out and touched Bill's shoulder. A brief flash later, Ralph was wearing the longjohns again and Bill was back in his outfit.

Bill smiled, but started to feel woozy when he smelled a sharp odor. Ralph noticed Bill sway and frowned. "Bill are you all right?" he said.

The agent shook his head slightly, realizing what was going on. The suit might've protected him from the ether with him in it, but now that he _wasn't_ wearing it...

Before he could say anything, Bill's vision dimmed and he toppled forward into Ralph, again smelling the sharp odor. The last thing he heard before blacking out was Ralph and Pam's voices trying to bring him around. "Bill, you all right?... Bill?..."

------------------------------------------

"Bill, come on wake up ..." said Ralph as he watched the paramedics wave a packet of spirits of ammonia under Bill's nose. They were still in the main office at the carnival, only now Ralph was wearing his streetclothes over the suit. He didn't want people to think he was being a daredevil and caused Bill's injury.

Bill stirred and groaned, trying to swipe away the spirits with his right hand. The paramedic grabbed his arm and held it down. "Sir, don't do that again, there's an IV in it..."

"Shut up Ralph, I'm all right, just got a little dizzy from the ether..." said Bill groggily.

The paramedic looked at Ralph and Pam with a quizzical look. Realizing what he trying to find out, Ralph shook his head. "No, no one used ether on him, he was hit over the head," said Ralph simply.

"I understand, he must be confused. We think he may have a concussion," said the paramedic.

"Come on kid, will you and the Counselor tell this quack to quit using his snake oil on me? Much rather have a drink in the saloon," said Bill groaning and opening his eyes slightly.

Ralph and Pam chuckled, knowing they were going to have fun explaining this one. "Bill, wake up, you're not in the Wild West," said Ralph.

Blinking, Bill opened his again eyes and found he was back in the main office of the carnival. Glancing around he saw Ralph and Pam on one side and two paramedics on the other side treating him.

"Yeah kid, you're right I'm not," said Bill, wincing when one of the paramedics checked his eyes with a penlight. Bill tried to swat it away, much to the other man's disdain. "How long have these two been here?"

"About five minutes," said Pam. "Ralph and I have been worried about you."

"I'm all right Counselor, just a bump on the head," Bill said, smiling and hoping this would keep him out of the hospital.

"Just a bump on the head huh," said Ralph wryly. "The paramedics have been here for five minutes, _you've_ been out cold for about 10."

Bill turned to the paramedics, and one nodded. "Yes, and we've got orders to take you to the hospital for an exam and observation," said one of the paramedics.

Bill brushed off the comments and tried to sit up, only to feel the room spin around and someone lower him back to the ground. "Hey, lay off, I feel fine," said Bill, trying to bark out orders to the two paramedics.

Catching them men's frowns of frustration, Ralph chuckled. "Sorry, he's always like that. Now Bill, I know you like to be the tough guy, but this time you've got to do what they say. This case, you're going to the hospital, no arguments," he said, tugging on a familiar red tunic under his streetclothes.

"All right, I hear ya kid," said Bill, realizing with the suit, Ralph could keep him down with a simple hand on his shoulder until he said yes. The two paramedics then lifted Bill onto the gurney to take him to the ambulance.

Just before they arrived, a woman ran up to the group, stopping by Bill's side. Bill recognized the woman both here... and somewhere else. "Hey, my name's Josie Sapphire, and I wanted to say thank you for saving my life. Mr. Hinkley said if it wasn't for your quick thinking, I might've died. Sorry you got hurt though."

Bill turned to Ralph, and the man gave him a wink. He smiled, realizing that Ralph had to tell a slightly different story so she wouldn't remember the suit. "You're welcome ma'am," said Bill. "All in a day's work." Josie smiled and gave Bill a kiss on the cheek before he was loaded up in the ambulance.

As the ambulance sped off, Pam turned to Ralph and raised an eyebrow. "Well, here we go again," said Pam.

"Yeah, again," said Ralph with a soft smile, remembering when he was injured about two months prior at the 1920s-style restaurant. "Come on, let's go over to the hospital. I'm sure he'll appreciate the company later on, especially after all this."

--------------------------------------------

The next morning, Bill was sitting in his hospital room getting dressed when he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" he said, hoping it wasn't a particular nurse trying to check his vitals again. Her hands were colder than the stethoscope.

The door opened and Ralph and Pam entered, carrying a stuffed bear dressed up as a cowboy and coffee. "Hey Bill, how's our favorite cowboy," said Ralph, grinning and handed Bill the bear.

"Cute kid, This'll go great with my lamp with the footprint," said Bill rolling his eyes slightly, then chuckled. "I'm fine, kid especially after getting hit over the head with a safe door."

Ralph sighed, "Bill, I tried to stop it and protect you..."

"Don't worry, Ralph, I know ya tried your best. By the way, nice cover with me being pistol whipped instead."

"Well, I couldn't tell the paramedics the truth, or we'd both be in padded rooms now," said Ralph. "As far as explaining the safe, I told them it had blown up before you entered the scene."

"That was quick thinking, but ya learned it from the best," said Bill, chuckling. His chuckle faded when he saw Ralph run a hand through his blonde curls. "OK Ralph, I know that gesture. What's buggin' ya?"

Ralph cleared his throat. "Bill, I'm sorry that we fought before the safe hit you. More I thought about it, the more I realized that if you didn't barge in, Ms. Sapphire might've died when he realized the suit protected me. I guess sometimes you just have to act."

"Yeah, but I've been thinking too about what could happen if I just act and not think," said Bill. "I mean, what if he hadn't dropped the dame before aiming at you. He could've decided to shoot her first then when I barged in, me. Still, you're good at just using your instinct too, such as the cape bit. No doubt that safe door woulda killed me if the cape didn't slow it down..."

Bill's elbow accidentally hit the TV remote and turned the set on. He heard a train whistle, and looking up, he saw a train spouting off smoke before the scene froze and turned blue. The scene drew back to fit into a collage of five panels, each one a different color save the center one, which was always a cowboy. "'The Wild Wild West?'" said Ralph. "I haven't seen that since I was a little kid. Too bad we missed it."

"Yeah, I remember the show too. Wonder what you'd look like wearing one of the outfits Jim West or Artemus Gordon wore," said Pam with a slight smile.

"Actually pretty good, Counselor. That's what we wore in my dream," said Bill. Hearing Ralph laugh, Bill frowned, realizing he was saying just what the other two did when they were recovering from their concussions. "All right, it's just coincidence, just like you guys were in the dream too and me knowing the robber's name was Mac Bloodstone. Before you say anything remember, I had to save the day when dream Ralph was out cold from the ether."

Ralph rolled his eyes and chuckled. "OK Bill, I get your point on that too, but now you can't say it was just Pam and me being silly. And, at least you didn't decide to bash me over the head with a bottle in the dream to get the suit. Don't think it'd transfer to you in real life if you did that. Listen, you about ready to go?"

Bill nodded. "Yeah, just haveta wait for the doctor to sign my papers and then..." he paused when he saw a small box near the table. "Where did that come from?" he asked.

Ralph picked up the box and handed it to Bill. "Oh, I forgot. Ms. Sapphire came by last night and had that package for you. She said it was a thank you for saving her life, and it fit perfectly given what happened."

"Huh, bet it's a lock of her hair for a locket, given she gave me a kiss on the cheek without asking," said Bill, opening the package. Looking inside, he froze and paled slightly, causing Pam and Ralph to frown. "Bill, you all right? You're not going to pass out are you," said Ralph as he got near the agent just in case he did.

Bill shook his head. "Uh, no kid, but this is too weird," he said, picking up a bullet.

"A bullet? What's so weird about that," said Pam.

"Not just any bullet Counselor, it's for a Colt-.45. In fact, just like the one I gave you in my dream to shoot at me when I was testing the suit," said Bill, confused.

Ralph and Pam looked at each other and smiled. "You know, I'm starting to wonder if these dreams we had when we were knocked out were real after all," said Ralph. "I mean, all three of us getting something we had in our dreams, a ring, a brooch, a bullet..."

The trio looked at each other. "Nah," they said together and laughed.


End file.
